Deja Vu
by Sunwolfee
Summary: Chase has had a nightmare about Krane and some other VERY familiar dude. But he doesn't know who the mysterious not-so-stranger is. But the strange thing is, his nightmare felt real. Will something like that happen, and is Chase figuring out a hidden ability? (completed) (AU?)
1. Prologue

**Hullo! ;) I am Sunwolfee, and this is my first LR fanfic! This is only a prologue to a story that I **_**might**_ **continue. It's up to you. :3 Umm… but anyway… Yeah! Hope you enjoy my one-shot with no name! If you can help me with a name, please do. I REALLY need help with names for my fanfictions. READ NOW! I **_**LOVE **_**you! *says like Eddy* :D**

_**Chase's POV**_

I woke up with a start. My forehead was beaded with sweat and I was breathing hard. _Why did that dream, no, __nightmare,_ _feel so real? _I thought to myself. I shoved my capsule door open as I ran through my nightmare again.

*Cue Nightmare*

_I lifted my head up and noticed I wasn't in my capsule, but in some sort of room. _

_There were four walls, each with a person chained to them. I leaned forward a bit to get a closer look of who the people were, but I realized I was chained to a wall too. I let out a sigh and tried to make what I could out of the people._

_My breath hitched in my throat as I saw who the people were. _Adam, Bree, and Leo, _I thought to myself. I looked around real quick, thinking of an escape plan for all four of us. No doors, but one single window that almost reached the ceiling, which was pretty high up, but hey, three of us were bionic._

"_Hey!" I shouted at my siblings. No movement. "Wake up! Hey! Guys, wake up! I gotta plan to get us out." Still no answer. Then a realization hit me. _

_There chests weren't moving. I used my bionic hearing to try and pick up a heartbeat, but my bionics wouldn't work. _Well there goes THAT plan! _I thought to myself, but decided to focus on my siblings and the possibility that they might be dead. _

_Suddenly, something seemed to smack me in the face. Was _I_even alive? I looked down, and realized I couldn't. But I could look around, and move, a few minutes ago, why can't I move now?_

_I heard footsteps, and kept my head where it was, considering the fact I couldn't move at all. A face met mine. _Krane. _He grinned, and shouted to someone behind him. _

"_He's gone now, my good friend." He cackled evilly. "I knew he couldn't take the pain. But it proves that, since he could stay alive longer, that he was the strongest. Too bad he had to go so soon." Krane caressed my face, when suddenly a very familiar voice spoke. _

"_Let me see him." And Krane turned. _

_*_End Dream*

I never got to see who the other man was, because I woke up right then.

I got into the living room by the time I noticed, I AM IN THE LIVING ROOM! WAKE UP! I came out of thought right when I came face-to-screen with Eddy.

"Watch where you're going Braniac!" Eddy shouted before disappearing off the screen. I only sighed as a response and turned to the couch, before face-planting on it. It was right then I realized I was shaking, because Adam asked, "Hey Chase, why are you shaking?"

"I don't know," I mumbled into the pillow. Gosh, I sounded terrified and I hate it when I sound like that because of…. you-know-who. (Spike.) I lifted my head a little to face my family. Tasha and Davenport were in the kitchen, Bree was already texting, and Adam and Leo were watching their morning cartoons.

"Are you crying?" Bree asked, looking up from texting Owen, or Caitlin.**(AN: OH MY GOSH, She looked up from her phone. :O ) **

"Maybe." I replied, stuffing my face into pillow.

"What happened?" Adam asked, turning the off, ignoring Leo's protests from opposite him. Adam had a white-knuckled grip on the remote. There was no way Leo was getting it, no matter how hard he tried.

"I-I… I had a nightmare." I responded, lifting my face once again to meet the concerned/amused faces of my family.

"Oh… sweetie, what was it about?" Tasha asked leaving her delicious pancakes she was cooking to walk over to me and rub my back.

I told them all about my dream. During the "story telling time", the expressions were confusion, shock, fear, and a little bit of amusement.

"Chase, it was just a bad dream." said. He was laughing really hard until Tasha gave him one of those _Stop it right now Mister _kind of look. Then he stopped laughing immediately and gave a forced look of concern.

"It felt so real, . Like when I woke up I thought it actually happened." I said, sighing.

"Chase, nothing like will ever happen to you four. And I won't let anything happen." said, once he heard that one line of mine.

I just nodded in hopes that he was right.

**Did you likey? Sorry if it's short! But it is sort of a prologue, so… yeah. Anyways should I continue with the story that needs a title very badly. Or not? Review or PM the answer yes or no! If you have a name for this story, please give me your idea! I would really appreciate it! OK, bai! ;)**

**Sunwolfee :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**:3 Hullo! Apparently you people want more, so you will! And here you are, chapter one! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GAH! Sorry, I had to let my happiness out. Who am I kidding, I'm still happy! :D Okay, so I got really happy when I saw the reviews and favorites and follows, and I got all happy because…. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Some of the people I can't believe followed or favorited or reviewed or whatever they did! I'll stop talking now because you probably want to read now. (Or you probably skipped this and are already reading.) Okay, enjoy… the thing that I'm debating on the name for because I got a few suggestions. O.O I'll choose the name later. Okay, READ… NOW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, I only own the plot. Maybe a few other things, but for now, only the plot. :3 Enjoy!**

_**Chase's POV**_

I need help, seriously. Because of that stupid nightmare, I don't want anyone to leave the house, and I don't wanna go anywhere alone. Well, I wanna go to the bathroom alone, but still… nowhere alone, excluding the bathroom.

I mean, I attempted, and failed terribly, to get Bree to NOT go to Caitlin's or Owen's, or wherever she went. Maybe the mall.

But whatever I do, I make sure I won't get taken in the process. I'm smart enough to know what to do…. Adam, however…

Bree and Leo have been giving me weird looks lately, and Adam just continues with his normal life, like nothing is going on with the people around him. Okay, I can be kind of mean about Adam's intelligence… but in my defense he makes fun of my height, and my smarts! And he throws me around, literally!

I broke out of thought when Bree snapped her fingers right in my face. "Hey Chase." she said, a frown on her face.

"Yeeeesss?" I asked, dragging out the word.

"You gonna finish your homework, like you do… every… single… night?" Bree asked, tapping my text book with one hand (that I suddenly noticed was sitting in my lap) while the other hand took its place on her hip.

I gave a smile. "Nope." I said popping the p. **(AN: When I first wrote that part, I accidently put two o's and one p in popping, so it was pooping the p. O.O)**

Bree continued frowning. "May I ask why… _not_?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug, my smile still set upon my lips.

"Why not?" Bree asked, and I was about to answer when she interrupted me. "Why are you smiling?" she blurted.

"Because I can, got a problem?" I answered, my smile turning to a smirk. Bree just rolled her eyes and once again asked why I wouldn't finish my homework.

"_I _am going to find out about my 'wonderful dream.'" I announced, placing air quotes before and after wonderful dream. Bree nodded. She understood what I meant by "wonderful dream."

"Well, uh… have fun with that? You know what, I don't care _what _you do, I'm going to the mall with Caitlin. And I can't be anymore late than I already am… so… bye!" Bree exclaimed before super-speeding out the door before I could even argue.

"Well Bree's gone to the mall. Adam and Leo are at the arcade. Tasha's at work, and Donnie's at an 'important meeting.' So have fun not getting kidnapped! I'll be right here to watch you fail at that!" Eddie shouted suddenly, making me jump. I rolled my eyes before swiping Eddie off the screen.

I quickly grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before rushing down into the lab. I quickly sat a chair and did some research through my mental database about Krane. Nothing. _Well _that _was useless, _I thought to myself. Shouldn't I at least have _something_ about Victor Krane.

I was about to try something else for research, thinking maybe Mr. Davenport had something about him, when I heard a thump upstairs. I looked up from where I was frowned. There was no way Adam, Bree, or Leo were home. Tasha and Mr. Davenport, maybe. But just to be safe, I headed upstairs.

When the elevator doors opened, from what I saw so far, nobody was there. I ran around the large Davenport mansion. Through every room, closet, hallway, etc. Nobody. Everything was just the way it was.

Now I knew I needed help.

**Probably not as long as I (or you) hoped. And sorry if it took so long. But I think I have decided on the name. I had a talk with some friends about it, and I told them the ideas and we have all come to a decision. The story will be called Deja Vu. Thank you RazaraTheFirst for that idea and all the other ones. :3 **

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and keep watch for another update. ;)**

**~Sunwolfee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hullo. I'm back already with another chapter. And KrisKat, trust me, I will update. And yup, our poor Chasey's getting paranoid! Or is he? DUN DUN DUN I gotcha there didn't I! Well anyways… In this chapter, people think Chase is going insane. But he's not. They will see he's not, just not now. Okay, read on!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. If I did own Lab Rats, nobody would understand what the hell just happened. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chase's POV<strong>_

I sat in the lab, waiting for the others to get home. Hopefully I was just being paranoid. I mean, it _was_ just a dream. _It couldn't really happen, right?_ I thought.

Right as that thought came to mind, I heard a few voices upstairs. So, I quickly grabbed something closest to me as a weapon, which just so happened to be a marker, and I ran towards the elevator.

When the lift doors opened I saw people. I should've paid more attention to who they were. Because I got as close to the people as I dare, and chucked the marker at the closest man.

When the marker hit the so-called stranger, the person whipped around. Of course, it was .

"Oops…" I said as innocently as I could. was glaring at me while Adam and Leo stifled their laughter.

"Chase?" he asked gently as I waved slowly. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I may or may not have thought you were a person coming to kidnap me and Adam and Bree… and Leo, and-"

"You assaulted me with a marker! Chase, what's a marker going to do to me!?" shouted. Adam and Leo couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

"Well, in my defense, I panicked and grabbed the closest thing to me…." I said, shuffling my feet nervously.

"Chase, you must be insane to think that your dream-"

"Nightmare." I corrected.

"Nightmare, dream. WHATEVER, I DON'T CARE! Let me finish! You must be insane to think that your dr- sorry, nightmare- will come true. Because it won't!" shouted.

"No, , he's not insane to think his horrible dream will come true." Adam pointed out.

"Thank you, Adam." I said, grateful for my brother saving me at that moment.

Of course it didn't last long.

"He's insane for thinking a marker will harm you!" Adam said, making Leo laugh a horrible donkey laugh. All heads turned towards Leo.

"Leo, just… stop. That laugh will get you nowhere in life." I said, hoping what just happened would be forgotten. Silence.

"Well, bye now!" I said, running out of the room as fast I could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's Pov<strong>_

I think Chase has gone insane. But first of all, I can not _believe _he threw that marker at !

When Chase ran out of the room, just shrugged and walked away. The marker was still lying on the floor. Leo had looked offended by Chase's comment.

"Well that was rude!" Leo shouted before storming away. I chuckled before looking back at the marker. Something seemed a bit…

Off.

Why did the marker's top bulge out a little bit? My brow furrowed as I continued to stare at the marker. Then I frowned. I picked the marker up and stared at the top in a confusing way. Hey! This looked like the camera from my phone! Awesome! _Wait… _I thought. _Can I take a selfie with this? _I shrugged and decided to ask Chase.

"Hey Chase!" I called out. "What?" he answered from wherever that little dude was. "Would you like to come check this out?" I yelled to him. I heard his wittle tiny feet pound down the steps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chase's Pov<strong>_

"Whatever Adam wants, I hope it's good." I mutter to myself before stepping out of Tasha's sewing room. Why I was in there, I don't know. Then a thought came to me, _what if this could lead to something about my dream?_

I darted down the stairs when that came to mind. I saw Adam standing in front of couch, staring intently at the marker I chucked at .

"What do you want me to see?" I asked him. Adam turned to look at me, a smile set upon his face.

"Okay. Do you think I can take a selfie with the camera on this marker?" he asked. My eyes widened, which caused Adam's smile to falter.

"What camera?" I asked. Adam pointed to the top of the marker. I snatched the marker from him and looked at the top. Of course, there was a small camera there. How had I not noticed? Then I realized something.

"When I was sitting in the lab, I saw this marker in different spots, all facing a certain part of the lab." I said, then added, "When I heard the thump upstairs, I guess somebody snuck around me somehow, got into the lab, placed the marker there, and used the advantage of me looking for somebody in this house to sneak back out. They must of left no evidence that they were here. Then, they kept on me tricking me into thinking I was paranoid so that they could keep sneaking into the lab and move the marker to different spots. Or they were hidden in the lab…."

A few moments of silence. Then I spoke up again.

"But I would've known if they were there, using my super senses." I shook my head. "I don't know what they're doing, but I think they're using me as their pawn to capture me, you, Bree, and Leo."

"Does that mean…" Adam trailed off. He sounded worried.

I nodded. "Yeah…" I said.

I turned to Adam. "I think my nightmare is about to become true."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Sorta. I guess. Sorry I left you there! :)<strong>

**Okay KrisKat, do you think our Chasey's paranoid now?**

**Did you people even understand it? If not, it will all play out eventually and everything will be more understandable.**

**Keep reading and reviewing… or whatever you do! **

**~Sunwolfee**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, this isn't an update. But in the prologue and second chapter, Davenport's name didn't come up. Sorry about that. So, just to explain chapter two, Chase chucked the marker at Donnie. Sorry for the inconvience. **


	5. Chapter 3

**I bet you guys are happy! EEEE! I am doing so well with this, I hope. I think. This story so far is more popular than any of my others. So, of course, I will most definitely continue. You guys are awesome! I love you guys more than anything right now, and when I saw how many people read, and reviewed, and followed, and favorited. I got so happy and thought, 'You guys actually read this! And some of you LIKED it!' Then I started crying tears of joy! You guys bring me happiness! Love you guys! Anyways… **

**Enjoy chapter three of **_**Deja Vu! (PS. This is where they have the new lab and Chase's hair is like it is now. Just so you know.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Hey, I bet you guys know that by now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's Pov<strong>_

When Chase had said that sentence, I looked him in the eye. He returned the gesture. We both darted off -in different directions- to find Davenport. (I ran upstairs and Chase headed for the lab.)

"Mr. Davenport!" we both shouted as we went our separate ways. Then I turned and followed Chase, because he was the one holding the camera marker.

Right when I set foot in the living room, Bree came through the door.

"Hey Adam!" she said. She then noticed my slightly confused, yet horrified, expression. She groaned. "What did I miss this time?"

"Chase… marker… camera… nightmare… stalker… Davenport!" I gasped out, because I was out of air from running so fast upstairs and back down the stairs. Bree's eyes widened.

"Where's Chase, and Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked, closing the door behind her and stepping towards me.

I paused before answering so I could catch my breath. When I caught my breath I said, "I don't know where Mr. Davenport is, but Chase headed down to the lab to look for him."

Bree nodded. She grabbed my arm and sped me down to the lab. When she stopped, we saw Chase heading over to Mr. Davenport. The sudden appearance of… us… caused him to jump almost two feet into the air.

"Don't do that!" he shouted at us. Bree and I laughed at Chase's expression. It was _priceless. _Chase checked his hand to make sure the marker was still there. He sighed in relief when the marker was still there. He stepped through the tunnel entrance into the lab.

Davenport was at his desk, working on some invention that will probably put the world in crisis, and Bree, Chase, and I will have to save it. Chase stepped up to Mr. Davenport. He slammed the marker down in front of our billionaire father. Well, uncle. No, he's technically- oh, never mind, that's not the point!

"Remember this?" Chase asked Mr. Davenport. The out-of-shape man looked up at Chase in bewilderment.

"Well, yeah. You kind of… threw it… at me." Mr. Davenport answered. Chase nodded his head.

"Yup. But take a closer look at this 'marker.'" Chase said, taking the marker off the desk and shoving it in the tech mogul's face.

Mr. Davenport carefully took the marker from the fifteen-year old's hand and inspected the top. He frowned.

"You're right. There is something a bit off." Davenport said. Then he added, "It's not a black marker, it's a really dark blue. It's great you noticed that Crayola was lying to us. Can I get back to work now?" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Look at the top already!" I shouted at Mr. Davenport. The billionaire turned the maker to where he could get a good view of the top. Then his eyes widened.

"There's a camera on the marker! How did nobody notice this?! AND I DON'T EVEN BUY SUPER TIP MARKERS!" Mr. Davenport shrieked. I raised an eyebrow.

Chase sighed. "It's true, he doesn't. But that's not the point! There is probably some freaky stalker man/woman watching our every move! And when he or she finds out we found out his/her marker's a camera, he's - once again, or she- probably gonna come get us! He -or she- is probably out there right now, coming here to take care of us him -or her- self!"

I gasped. "AND THEN THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" I shouted. Bree face palmed.

"What if they kill me first!?" Mr. Davenport shrieks.

"What if they kill us in the most slow and painful way possible?" Chase asks.

"What if they have polar bears that are gonna sit on us?!" I shouted. Everybody looks at me. "Fine, it's a good thing if they have polar bears." I said. "I've always wanted to be sat on by one." I sighed.

Chase shook his head. "What if-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Bree hollered at the top of her lungs. Girls must have really big lungs if they can scream that loud. Chase winced at sudden loud noise he wasn't prepared for.

"Don't worry about all the 'what ifs.' Three of us in the family are bionic! We can protect ourselves and the other three!" Bree explained after apologizing to Chase.

"Bree's right. You guys are bionic, there should be no need to worry." Mr. Davenport explained. I wasn't so sure. Chase didn't seem to believe Davenport either. Because we both shared a look that said, _Why do I not believe a word they say? _

Because of Chase's nightmare, that's why. The others don't realize that this could be the start of something that leads to us being killed. The only reason I know is because I was upstairs with Chase when he said he thought his nightmare might be coming true.

"Now, if you'll exuse me, I need to get back to work." Mr. Davenport said. Bree didn't say anything, she just super sped off. Chase mumbled something before exiting the lab. I followed him. But I had no idea where he was going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chase's POV<strong>_

That didn't help me feel better, at all.

"I just know we're not OK." I mumbled before exiting the lab, with Adam behind me.

We got to the main level of the mansion. I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, Adam doing the same. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Spongebob was on, and I was about to change the channel when Adam just snatched the remote and turned up the volume. I didn't do anything but groan in response. There was no need for a fight.

Man, why does Spongebob have to be so _happy_ all the time?

I've never thought this before, and will deny it later on…

But I really wish I was Spongebob right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Chase, everybody wants to be Spongebob when they are going through something not-so-happy. :3<strong>

**Chase: Unless they don't **_**want **_**to be Spongebob. Besides, they can't anyway. I mean, maybe what they're going through will teach them a lesson in life, they just don't know what it is yet.**

**Stupid logic.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **

**See you guys next chapter! **

**~Sunwolfee**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hellooooooo! Sorry if it took so long in updating… it's just I got caught up in so many other things. And I didn't exactly update this, let alone pay any attention. O.O So… sorry about that. But… when **_**did **_**try to write on this, I got stuck with a little bit of writer's block… and I kept on deleting the chapter… over… and over… and over. Wow… 999 people have viewed my story, 9 people are following, 8 people favorited, and 14 people reviewed. Well, I am not exactly sure what to say besides… READ! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. If I did, we would all be wondering what had happened. **_**:| **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chase's POV<strong>_

Adam and I watched Spongebob for about… three hours now. But we were watching one episode of Spongebob -which I was practically _forced _to watch!- when I heard a few voices at the door.

Even _with _my bionic hearing, it was hard to hear over Adam singing along to the FUN song with Spongebob.

As not to disturb my brother's… FUN time… I slowly got up and tiptoed to the door. I was about to put my ear against the door when suddenly the door opened, whacking me in the face.

I held my now bleeding nose as Tasha exclaimed, "Oh Chase! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" There was a man behind her holding a camera.

"Umm… as you can see, this is one of Donald Davenport's sons." Tasha said to the camera, holding a microphone.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her. "I came here to interview Donald about his new invention…" she replied softly. She turned back to the camera when a sudden outburst came straight from Adam….

"F IS FOR FRIENDS THAT DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR U & ME! N IS-" Adam sang at the top of his lungs, before I whacked him upside the head. Footsteps came from the lab and a pair of footsteps from upstairs

Adam turned around to confront me when he laughed at scene that was going on around him. Bree's makeup was running down her face, her eyes were red and puffy. (She had obviously been crying. Leo was trying to comfort her, while wearing his superman footie pajamas, Mr. Davenport was covered in shaving cream for unknown reasons, I held my bleeding nose, and Tasha was staring at the camera with a smile that was just priceless.

Add Adam's singing to the mix and you got the best news report ever.

"Okay, can somebody please explain to me what happened?" Adam asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Owen dumped me through a text message!" Bree whined, throwing herself at Leo and crying into his shoulder.

"Shh… it's alright." Leo said in a comforting way. Then he turned to the others and mouthed the words 'help me.'

"Leo, explain yourself." I said, my hand still holding my nose. Tasha handed me a tissue from her purse that sat on the table. Girls and their purse powers.

"Well, I was trying to get to sleep. But I couldn't seem to in my day clothes, and when I tried to find good pajamas that _would not _embarrass me, these were the only ones left. And then Bree came to me and asked for comfort and stuff, because my room was closest to where she was texting."

"M- dad- what happened to you?" Adam asked, correcting himself from the error he had almost made on live TV.

Donald sighed and said, "I would rather not talk about it." He wiped some shaving cream off of his clothes.

"I came here to interview Donald." Tasha explained. "But… I can see he's busy so… back to you Ted." She gave them her TV smile. She then added, "Back to the van Greg!"

"Well, Chase? Care to explain the nose?" Leo asked, gesturing to the bloody tissue that covered my nose.

"Well, mine is not _that_ stupid. But I went to the door, and Tasha nailed me in the nose with the door. Happy?" I answered him. Leo just nodded and walked away. Bree kept on crying on the steps, Mr. Davenport walked away, and Adam just replayed the FUN song and sang along.

I sighed and sat next to my brother. When suddenly, a thought popped into my mind. The nightmare. And this time, I think I actually heard voices at the door.

So this time when I headed to the door, careful not to get a faceful of door, I pressed my ear up to it, and heard a _very _familiar man's voice whisper something that shocked Chase, kind of.

"You better hurry up, Krane. I can't wait any longer."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Cliffhanger! Kind of… :| <strong>

**I'm sorry if there is no action yet, but trust me… there will more likely be action next chapter. You can trust me, right? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 of **_**Deja Vu! **_

_**See you next time! **_**;)**

**~Sunwolfee**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Oh… my… gosh. **_**I haven't updated in **_**FOREVER! **_**You guys are probably mad at me. D: Forgive me, please? And, a lot of people have their OCs or the characters from the show do their disclaimers, so I'm gonna do that. And I'm gonna have them do a thanks right now, too. Chase?**

**Chase: **_**Why me?**_

**You're like… the main character in this story. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER! It's only for this one chapter. *puppy dog eyes***

**Chase: Ugh, fine. That… maniac… does not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize. Disney owns Lab Rats. Did you really think that that… **_**person… **_**would own us? Seriously! She- **

**OKAY! That's enough, **_**Chase!**_ **Anyways, enjoy chapter… 5?... of **_**Deja Vu! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV<strong>_

I knew something was up. Right when (in the middle of my singing the FUN song) Chase got up and put his ear against the door. And the horrified expression that followed a few seconds later.

"Chase?" I asked. I was trying to keep my voice from cracking from fear. Because honestly, my little brother was freaking me out.

"Adam, we need to get out of here. _Now. _Get everybody out of the house and meet me in here. I'll get Bree and Leo, you get Tasha and Mr. Davenport." Chase said, backing away from the door. He stood proud, and his voice was strong, like the cocky mission leader we knew. But his eyes shone with fear.

I nodded my head, and darted towards wherever Tasha and Davenport were. I assumed their room, but I wasn't completely sure. I mean, Tasha was barely in ever in the lab, while Davenport was almost _always _in the lab.

It turns out, Tasha was in their bedroom, and Mr. Davenport was in the lab. I didn't say anything when I found them, I just grabbed their arms and dragged them around until we reached the next location.

When we got into the sitting room, Chase was sitting on the couch, along with Bree and Leo. Bree and Leo seemed horrified, while Tasha and Mr. Davenport seemed confused.

"Okay, what's going on?" Tasha asked. She was _totally _confused.

"We need to get out of here, now." Chase shouted as he jumped up and ran over to the nearest window. But he made sure it wasn't near the front door. "Everybody, climb through the window! Then, Bree will speed us away where nobody will find us! After that, I'll shut off Ad-" Chase began to add, but Mr. Davenport interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"Chase, nobody in this family is going _anywhere _until you can explain what is going on. And, well, if it's reason enough for us to leave." Mr. Davenport said to Chase. He and Tasha seemed more confused than ever, and boy, they really wanted an explanation.

"KRANE AND SOME OTHER DUDE ARE HERE TO TAKE US AWAY! AND KILL US!" Chase shouted. He balled up his left hand into a fist, and stuffed part of it into his mouth. I noticed that he does that sometimes when he gets nervous. He then began to pace.

"Chase, sweetie, we told you this already! That was just a nightmare!" Tasha said, stopping Chase's pacing and rubbing her hand in circles on his back.

"Yeah, but-" Chase began, but was interrupted by Eddy's screen. It was making a crackling noise, and a face appeared. A face nobody in the house would ever want to see.

Krane.

"You better listen to the boy. Because you have five seconds left." Krane said, and began to count down from five. The background was completely black, the only thing visible was Krane.

Chase lifted up the window right when Krane said 'You have five seconds left.' Davenport crawled out first, then Tasha. Leo was about to crawl out, but Krane shouted "Time's up!"

The window closed, and Leo snatched his hand back with a scream. A slamming sound was heard, and Bree started to scream in fear. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bree's POV<strong>_

When I woke up, I noticed three things. One, I was tied to a chair. Two, my brothers were also tied to chairs, and we were all in a circle. Three, we weren't at home. We were in some sort of warehouse, and it seemed eerily familiar.

I wiggled, trying my hardest to get free. There was no way we were getting out now. Because the ropes weren't ropes, they chains that blocked all bionic signals. I groaned.

_I hope Tasha and Mr. Davenport made it out ok! They could be the only ones left to save us._ I thought. _Or maybe Chase could think of a plan that wouldn't get us killed! _

I came out of thought when I realized my brothers were stirring. When they fully awoke, Chase froze, Adam just looked plain confused, and Leo was about to say something, when a voice boomed through the room.

"Good, you're awake!" Krane stepped in. He smirked. "Master says it's time for the first experiment."

"Why can't 'master' just do it on us himself?" Adam asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Master wants me to do all the experiments up to the last one." Krane grinned. "The last one is called 'Revenge.'"

My siblings and I shared a look.

"Less talk! Now, experiment number one. Let's find out…" Krane pulled the lever down on some sort of dentist office looking chair. "If this electrical chair works. Or which one of you can handle the pain, without bionics. These straps block all bionic signals, like the chains on your chairs, so don't try anything funny."

"Aww… man." Adam muttered under his breath. But it was just loud enough to where I could here it.

"Now, who wants to go first. How about…" Krane's grin grew wider. "You!" His finger landed on me.

**Cliffhanger! Probably not the best chapter on this thing, but… yeah. I was taking so long, and so many people were waiting, so this happened. Yeah. Sign-off time! I'll let you try it again Chase. And if you don't do it right this time, your death will come sooner than expected.**

**Chase: *gulps***

**Thanks for reading! Please review! *sighs* Fried chicked for all of you computer lovers…**

**:3 Thank you, Chase! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Hullo! It is I again, after that cliffhanger! :3 **

**Sooo… who's ready to see what happens? I have nothing left to say except, disclaimer, anyone?**

"**Sunwolfee does not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize." **

**Thank you, Bree.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chase's POV<strong>_

"What?! No! Take me instead. I don't handle electricity well!" Adam shouted at Krane.

I leaned over -as well as I could, tied to a chair and all- and whispered, "None of us do!"

"I know, but I just don't want my siblings to get hurt." Adam whispered back. His reply warmed my heart, which hardened soon once I remembered the situation we were in.

Krane chuckled. "I can hear you. But it's nice to know the older sibling _cares_ for the younger ones. But… if I do shock Bree, it will cause _all _of you suffering. But if I shock Adam, it won't cause Adam to suffer. He will think he had saved his siblings."

Krane seemed to think for a second. "How about I just shock all of you in turn? From the order that _I _chose. Bree's first."

Krane untied Bree and hooked her up to the dentist office chair. She squirmed in place. Krane smirked as he slammed his hand down on a button that was on his control panel.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried as best I could to not hear Bree's pained screams. I tried not to hear Adam's shouts at Krane, and Leo's terrified squels. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I was already in tears from the sound of my _sisters screams. _Once the screams stopped, I feared to open my eyes.

_What if she's dead? What if the electricity was powerful enough to _kill _her? _I thought to myself. But I opened my eyes, and was surprised to see Krane strapping Leo to the chair. Bree was behind me once again, tied up. Adam kept on asking Bree if she was ok, but he wasn't in tears.

I squeezed my eyes shut once again, trying not to hear the cries of pain. Adam was once again shouting, but this time Bree was joining in. The process repeated when Adam was strapped. Bree shouting in protest, Leo screaming at just the sight of it, and Adam was screaming in pain. My eyes were once again shut, and I was in tears.

Before I knew it, I felt hard arms pull me up from my chair.

"It's your turn." Krane said. I opened my eyes, and let the maniac lead me over to the chair. I was being strapped down before I knew it.

I slammed my eyes shut as Krane smashed the button down. What I felt next was unexplainable.

Electricity ran through my body. I was screaming like it would save me. When the electricity stopped, I had no control over my body. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move my head. My head lolled over to one side as Krane began to unstrap the straps. If I couldn't hear, I wouldn't have been able to tell what was going on at all.

I had no feeling or control. But I could hear.

At first I thought I had died, but my eyes shot open suddenly. I was being lifted up by Krane. But before even _I _could process what I had done, I kicked Krane as hard as I could in the gut and darted off as fast as I could.

The others were shouting at me, telling me I could make it. And when I thought everything was going to be alright, I realized that I would be leaving my family behind. I stopped for a split second, before dashing off again. I would just get home, and Krane doesn't know I'm coming, I'll rescue Adam, Bree, and Leo. And I at least hope by then that it won't be too late.

Right when I got part of my plan all settled, I slammed into the door. As I slid to the ground, my siblings stopped cheering me on.

In fact, I think Adam started booing.

But I couldn't be sure, because I blacked out before I could hear what Krane said last. All I know is that I heard.

"Master will not be pleased that you tried to escape Chase. Shame"

* * *

><p><strong>Wellll… that was probably the most boring thing in this fic. No, wrong word. <strong>_**Suckish. **_**I apologize if you guys hate me, but I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter, and I couldn't leave you guys hanging with that cliffhanger. *face desk* I'm just gonna hide under my blanket until the suckish-ness and embarrassment goes away. Bree?**

"**Fried chicken for all you computer lovers."**

**Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 7

**HEY! **_**I'm so slow at updating, I'm driving people insane. **_**So… here is the crappy chappy. :D Anyways, here is the next chapter. I don't know what chapter this is. Is it chapter seven? SEE! I'm so slow I forgot how many chapters there are! **

**Let me tell you this before I start. I have no idea what the trials and stuff they'll be going through are anymore. Until I get an idea, there are going to crappy chappies. If you guys could help, just a **_**tad bit**_**, that would be great! Yeah.**

**Today, the point-of-view will be from the mysterious person! And… YOU WILL SOON FIND OUT WHO THE PERSON IS! :D Aren't you happy now?! Okay, DISCLAIMER TIME! Mysterious person, would you like to do the honors?**

"**Sunwolfee does not own Lab Rats or anything else you recognize." **

_**Unknown POV**_

I felt as though the weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I now know the bionic subjects Krane has in his hands are actually the real Adam, Bree, and Chase. I mean, Krane can be a complete idiot at times and, let's face it, Chase would do something like that in a crisis.

First, running into a door when trying to escape doesn't help. Second, running off without your siblings and not knowing what you're doing at all? That's just _stupid. _

My thoughts were interrupted by Krane stepping into the room. He shut the door slowly behind him, the hinges squeaking. The rust made a scraping noise that frustrated me. I slammed my hand on the table in front of me.

"Just shut the _god damn door!" _I screeched. Krane instantly shut the door and the scraping stopped. I continued, "What is it, Victor?"

"I prefer _Krane! _I've already told you that!" There was silence for a few moments. "What do you want me to do to them next, sir?"

"Nothing." I paused, then added, "For now."

I drew patterns in the dust on the table in front of me, even though I could barely see them. I noticed a print from my hand was left on the table. I traced the outline of the print, then the marks on my hand. I winced as my pricked my skin with… never mind.

"What do I do with them until then?" Krane asks, taking a step closer. I stand and he steps back a step. It's nice when you have some working for you against their will. I sit once again and groan.

"I don't know! Throw them in a jail cell or something that prevents them from using their bionics!" I freeze for a second, realizing something. "And make sure there is nothing for them to use as a mirror for a reflection."

I could see the outline of Krane's huge head nod. "Yes sir," he said before stepping out of the room.

I sat in silence. The way I stared at the wall in front of me may have seemed like it was the highlight of my day.

I drew one more pattern in the dust on the table. Next to it I wrote a letter.

I stood and stared out the window, the moonlight causing the room to have a faint glow. But everything was still dark.

"It's time to pay my old friends a visit." I say to myself before pulling the door open.

I looked behind me to the table. The faint light allowed me to see some of the patterns.

The one that stood out most was my handprint. Next to it was a robotic hand.

And next to the robotic hand was the letter.

An _M._

***le crappy chappy update***

**So, here it is! I bet that gave a huge spoiler on to who the person is. At least for some of you. The rest of you are idiots.**

**Nah. Just kidding. I love you all! (Besides I am pretty stupid as well.) **

**Anyhow…**

**Go check out AllAmericanSlurp if you haven't! She writes some AMAZING stories, and deserves more credit than the credit she has now! She has a lot of reviews, but for her outstanding stories, I think she deserves more! Some are **_**Heart of Stone, Clandestine Covers, **_**and **_**Marcus: Broken Android! **_**But I believe MBA is at its end, right? **

**Thanks for reading! **

_**Fried chicken for all you computer lovers! **_


	10. Chapter 8

**I haven't been on here in so long. It feels so weird to be back. I'm sorry. :( Don't hate me. **

**AND ALLAMERICANSLURP DISABLED HER PRIVATE MESSAGING! I'm sad now.**

**Lemme just say, I wasn't allowed on my computer on the weekdays for awhile, but now I can cause my mom had a change in heart. **

**ANtYWaYS. Here goes. *in Australian accent* IT'S THE WILD CHAPTER EIGHT!**

**I barely make it past those in real life. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats/ anything you may recognize. **

***Bree's POV* **

I rested my head against the wall of the prison cell, facing the bars.

Of course, Krane just _had _to make it 'bionic-proof.'

Adam and Leo were so cute. Adam was curled up in a ball, asleep, in the far right corner, Leo resting his head on the older boy's shoulder. The smaller teen had his arms wrapped around Adam as they slept away the terrible night.

Chase sat right in front of the glowing neon-green bars.

"This room is like a mini glow-in-the-dark party." he mumbled, looking back over his shoulder to stare at the glowing pink wall behind me.

He was right.

The bars were glowing neon-green, the wall behind me was glowing purple, the left wall was a glowing neon-pink, the right wall was a glowing blue, and the ceiling was a glowing neon-yellow.

As much as I love bright, preppy colors, this jail cell was giving me a friggin' headache the size of Russia.

Aw, man.

"If I'm stuck here forever, I'll never get to see Paris!" Tears came to my eyes.

If Chase was facing me now, he would've known I was crying silently to myself. But he wasn't.

"Bree, no matter what happens… we're getting out of here. And you _will _see Paris. You'll sit on top of the Eiffel Tower and wear a freaking barrette. I don't know what you _really _want to do in Paris, but you'll do it. Whatever it is, no matter what it is." I stopped listening to Chase and his rant and thought about Tasha and Davenport.

Were they OK? If so, where are they now? God, I hope they're alright.

I stopped worrying. At least they made it out of there.

What time was it? I was starting to feel a little… what's the word? I think it's drowsy.

I closed my eyes and let the sleep take over.

**I KNOW, I KNOW. It's short. But like, whatever. **

**I really don't know.**

**I'm just glad I got past chapter eight. Let's hope I get to chapter 9. o3o**

**XD Love ya guys! Even da haters.**

***says in Miranda Sings voice* HATAHS GONNA HATE. **

**QOTD: Who else loves Shawn Mendes, Taylor Caniff, Jack Johnson, and all of them people?**

**Okay, bye officially. BUT NOT FOREVER!**

**Stay strong! *supposed to be heart but site won't let people put greater and less than signs* **


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey, guess what?**

**I HAVE RETURNED! **

**Yes, yes. After so long, I have died. And yet I live again, to type this tale! Or at least the rest of it! Buuuuuuuutttttt… THE SERIES SHALL GO ON! **

_**Yes**_**, this will be a series. **_**Yes**_**, I'm gonna try to finish this first. **_**No**_**, I am probably not continuing **_**Bionics & Non-Bionics. **_**I might just let someone adopt it or something. Maybe change Maddi to whatever OC of theirs they want to use. :P **

**Hey, I will be continuing **_**Separated Love! **_**YAY FO YOU! More AU Ethan! **

**Of course, this takes place before the bionics got out. So right now there is no Sebastian, no bionic Leo, and no other bionic soldiers such as S-1 and Spin and Bob. (There were no commas in that last part because I **_**intended **_**to do so.) **

**I need some help with this though. I was thinking that the next little test could be like the Fear Landscapes in **_**Divergent**_**, or just an average simulation that just happens to be a lot more complicated. Your choice. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize. :P Your lucky I don't own it. **

_**Leo's POV (omigod what a shock)**_

Just how long have I been laying here, on Adam's shoulder? Sorry shippers! It's not happening, because that was just a mistake. I was _asleep, _you can't exactly blame me!

By the time I woke up, Bree was asleep. I take that back. _Chase _was asleep. When I went to sleep, he was still working on breaking us out of here. And you all probably know that he won't rest until his problem solved.

Well, he's resting and our problem doesn't seem to be solved! _At all! _

Neon, neon, neon. It's starting to frustrate me. Just a little, though. It doesn't bother me that much. _BUT I REALLY WANNA RIP OUT THE CREATIVE BRAINS OF WHOEVER DESIGNED THE FREAKING THING! _Really, put your creativeness under control!

See, only bothers me a little bit.

I almost peed my Spiderman undies when the door to the _frustratingly neon room _banged open, and two people were thrown inside.

A boy and a girl.

_Could it be? _

"Mom? Big D? I'm so glad you're here! But you shouldn't have come to save us because that was really stupid. You know you could've tried to call the Po Po? That would be WAY easier than coming here-" I was cut off by the two figures lifting their heads.

"Yourselves?" I finished, staring into the bright grey of the girl's eyes. "You're not my mom!" I shouted, pointing to the girl. I moved my index finger to the boy. "And you're not Big D!"

"Do I _look _like I'm forty-two to you?" the girl said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."

"But you asked me if you looked forty-two and I was going to give you the correct answer with an explanation. Like what I have to do on quizzes in math."

"It was a _RHETORICAL QUESTION!" _

I raised my hands in defeat. I was surprised that I didn't have any sarcastic comments to make. I sighed.

"I'm Leo. Nice to meet you. You are?" I said as I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She grabbed it.

"Kayla." the girl said. The boy just scooched over to the left wall, where no one was sitting.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, nodding to him as I let Kayla's hand out of my grasp.

"Shawn." the boy mumbled, scratching his neck. He looked up from his feet for a few seconds before looking back down. His eyes were brown. And he had a lazy eye.

Let me describe how they looked to you.

Kayla had long, dark brown hair that reached her waist with blonde tips. Her grey eyes were lined with eyeliner, and she had sun-tanned skin. She was wear a regular mint green/blue t-shirt and black leggings that reached her mid-calf. Mint blue/green Converse complimented her shirt.

Shawn had your average-ish brown hair in a quiff. He had a lazy eye, both brown, and he was paler than Kayla. He had a slight pink in his cheeks, and I could tell it wasn't makeup or an actual blush. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt unbuttoned with a black shirt under it. He was wearing dark skinny jeans with black Converse.

"Why are you staring at us?" Shawn asked in almost a whisper. I could tell he was Canadian, just with the way his accent sounded. Kayla didn't have that much of accent, but you could sometimes hear hints of it in certain words.

"Just trying to take in the looks." I explained. I froze. "Are you guys… bionic?"

"If you mean like a bionic guitar player, than ya, Shawn's bionic."

"That doesn't count." I said to Kayla.

"I know it doesn't. That was the point."

"Sooooo…. you're not bionic?"

"Nope."

"OK, have fun here with me and Bionic Wasteland over here." I waved my hands at Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Don't worry, I'm just a normie like you guys!"

They both looked shock and terrified at that.

"_THEY'RE BIONIC?!"_

**Not much of a cliffie, and very short but you know.**

**AGH! I always bring one OC into everything! At least Shawn isn't exactly an OC. Guess who Shawn is? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S SHAWN MENDES YOU FREAKING TERDS!**

**Gah, you guys will never learn. **

**I'll just put a link to what they look like right now.**

**Shawn: **** . /8abfd35a610e3292995c3fa8ff1696c5/tumblr_ng2um6BhEi1tf69j8o1_ **

**Kayla: **

**Kayla's tips aren't present and that's not what she's wearing in this chapter, but she will next chapter. With her hair like that. (BTW I FORGOT TO MENTION SHE HAS BRACES BUT I'LL DO THAT NEXT CHAPTER)**

**Shawn's pink tinted cheeks can't really be seen in that picture, but it's actually what he's wearing. His lazy eye can't really be seen either, but ya know. You can look him up. ;) **

**OKAY BYE. **

_**Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers! **_


	12. Chapter 10

**WELL WOULD YOU LOOK WHO'S BACK? AllAmericanSlurp is back! Just like I am back with another chapter! (You can thank me later!)**

**Anyways, if you've read the last chapter, the links to what Shawn and Kayla look like didn't work out so well. If you want to find out what Kayla's facial features actually look like, sucks for you. If you want to find out what Shawn's facial features actually look like, GOOD FOR YOU. All you really have to do is look up Shawn Mendes in Google Images and BAM! You will see a Canadian with quiff-ified brown hair and brown eyes with a lazy eye. You can't **_**always **_**see the lazy eye and his lightly-tinted pink cheeks but oh well. **

**In some pictures he is holding a guitar, if you noticed. That's because he plays guitar and sings, and I might even incorporate it in some chapter later on. **

**I'll try again at the linky thingy: **

**Kayla: **

**Shawn: **** . /gi/Austin+Mahone+Vamps+Fifth+Harmony+Shawn+Mendes+ac3keMMN_ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats or Shawn Mendes or anything you may recognize. I only own Kayla and the plot. **

_**Leo's POV**_

Darn it. Why is it that _I'm _always the one who ruins almost everything? First of all, I took too long getting out of that window. Now I'm telling people I just met who are trapped in a room with me and my bionic step-siblings that they are my _bionic _stepsiblings? Next thing ya know, I'm gonna end up getting us all killed in a serious war with a _walrus. _That is, if we ever get out of here.

Why am I talking like that? Adam, Bree, and Chase will get us out of here. _All of us. _

Chase's head shot up and he grabbed his ears. He winced before saying. "Bree, stop yelling! The walls are close together so your screeching echoes!"

"Chase."

"Yes, Leo."

"That wasn't Bree."

Chase looked at me, squinting his eyes in confusion. "Who was it then? The _muffin man?_"

"No, she was yelling." I said, pointing to the girl with blonde tips just diagonal from us. Chase turned to look at her. His eyes went as wide as the sun that was probably shining outside, but I couldn't tell because I couldn't see it.

"Who is she? Who is _he? _How did they get in _here?" _He asked, looking around frantically. Kayla shrugged.

"I was screaming most of the way here, I don't know how the heck on Earth and Venus we got in here." Kayla said, looking like she was trying to be more defiant than any bionic in the room. "But what I _do _know about this place is that there is no way out. And that you and your brother and sister are bionic."

"Well, nah dip Sherlock! You just screamed to the _dead _and back! And you didn't answer my first question. Who are you?"

"I'm a person."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is. A person is who I am. I mean, my name is a pretty common name." At this, Chase sighed. He shook his head.

"If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I already know your name. Leo the diphthong over here just said it."

"HER FREAKING NAME IS FREAKING KAYLA! NOW WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FRAGGLE ROCK UP!" I shouted. At this Kayla jumped, Chase winced, and Shawn whimpered.

"Leo, why are you- oh." Bree said, slowly lifting herself into a sitting position. Adam sat up and rubbed his head.

"You guys ruined my dream in which I got to meet the four most amazing celebrities of all time." Adam said.

"Liam Hemsworth, Andrew Garfield, Channing Tatum, and Ashton Kutcher?" Bree said with a sigh. Kayla sighed as well. Adam shook his head.

"Johnny Depp, Marilyn Monroe, Kylie Jenner, and Elvis Presley?" Chase asked. Another shake from Adam.

"Beyonce, Rihanna, Kim Kardashian, and J-Lo?" I asked, pressing my fingers to my lips. Adam shook his head. Nope.

"Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, and Louis Tomlinson?" Kayla asked. Bree and Kayla both sighed. Adam shook his head.

"Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford, Ashton Irwin, and Calum Hood?" Shawn asked with one eyebrow raised. Bree and Kayla sighed again. Adam shook his head.

"Then who is it?" I asked.

"The… WIGGLES!" We all groaned.

"Back on topic. Are you guys… _regular teens? _Without bionics?" Chase asked.

"I would hope so. Unless our parents lied to us our whole lives, I would hope so." Shawn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ooo. I know how we could find out. How fast are you guys?" Bree asked.

"About average."

"Let me see if that's true." Bree asked. Kayla stood and walked over to Shawn who was leaning against the opposite wall. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to stand in front of the door.

"Bree what are you doing?" Chase asked. He wasn't whispering. What's the point of whispering now anyways.

"Trying to see if they're bionic or not. First test is super speed. Duh. " Bree replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Kayla and Shawn both ran to the opposite wall. They ran about the same speed as Adam, Chase, and I did. Not as awkwardly as Chase and I ran, but they ran like humans.

"Next test." Chase said. One of his eyes went completely blue and Kayla gasped. He was obviously going through an _actual _mental checklist. "What is 5x+7y-8z/sin(40968)+(e-k+[-b+4ac/2a]-789-[f(k)+4g+{5^7-20%+A}-Bh]+1337-69)+5e-4x+5y+12z-4^29+6.02X10^23+cos…"

"Who to the what now?" Kayla interrupted. "I couldn't understand a single thing you said."

"I wasn't listening the whole time. He lost me at 'next test'." Shawn said with a smirk. Chase rolled his eyes. This caused me to laugh. Adam gave Shawn a high five, and Kayla gave him an 'amen'. Bree laughed.

"At least we know they probably don't have super-hearing either." Bree said.

"Let's see if you guys have super-strength!" Adam said. "Shawn, try to pick up Chase."

Shawn walked over and lifted Chase up bridal style. Chase started to struggle immediately, and Chase then shouted, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"That was a terrible idea. Pick up Leo." Adam said. Shawn put Chase down and walked over to me. He picked me up bridal style. I didn't exactly _care _until Adam said, "Never mind, that idea was even worse. Try Bree."

Shawn laid me down and picked Bree up bridal style, also. "Take that back. That was a bad idea." Adam said almost immediately. Bree whacked Adam in the back of the head.

"If anybody says that it's a bad idea to see how strong a person is by picking up a _girl, _I'll hit them like a girl. Which is just as _hard _as a boy _hits._" She said, glaring at Adam.

There was long pause filled with silence. Shawn decided to break it.

"I think Bree's a feminist."

Whack.

Shawn dropped Bree. Like, literally dropped her. Bree shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Ok, now try picking me up." Adam said, scooching off of the wall. Shawn tried to pick Adam up the way he picked everyone else up, but that didn't work. He moved to Adam's back and wrapped his arms around Adam's chest, his arms under Adam's arms. He hefted up. The only thing Shawn got was-

"EEEWWW!" Shawn shrieked, pulling away from Adam. He waved his hand in front of his nose and stepped over Chase. He plopped down next to Kayla, who had sat against the left wall when Chase started asking his question.

"What's worse is we're _trapped _in a room with a him, with no windows to air out his stink." Shawn said, his face shriveled up.

"Yeah, trapped." Kayla said slowly. She twisted her body all of a sudden, just enough to kick the wall with her left foot. Her foot immediately bounced off the wall and somehow landed in Shawn's lap.

Kayla looked at her foot, then she looked back at Shawn. She yanked his arm to where he was facing her and started to harshly shake his shoulders.

"WE'RE TRAPPED! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?" She all of a sudden stopped and burst into tears. "We're trapppppppppeeeeeeddddd….."

Kayla leaned her head onto Shawn's shoulder and cried her heart out. Shawn, who seemed more of like the person to comfort others just reached out with his free hand and awkwardly patted Kayla's head, his hand in a cupped form. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Are you on your period?" Shawn asked, in what sounded like a comforting tone. Kayla's sobs stopped, and she lifted her head slowly. Her tears had stopped also. She glared at her fraternal twin and then slugged his arm.

"You're an idiot."

We all laughed, and started to talk about just regular life when the door opened.

"Get up, green beans." A voice chuckled at his reference. "Time to eat."

We all looked over to Krane who stood in the doorway.

"Don't worry. The food is nothing to worry about." Krane said. He faked a frown, and said, "But if I were you, I would worry about what happens after that."

**WHAT FUN IT IS TO HAVE ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. **

**If you didn't notice, when Krane said "green beans" and then it said something about "his reference", that's because he made a reference to something.**

**You're probably thinking, "**_**Well, duh. It said 'reference' in the sentence." **_**It's actually what he made a reference to. **

**If you were a real bookworm, you might know the reference. You might not. But the reference is **_**actually **_**to **_**The Maze Runner.**_ **Quite a series, if ya know what I mean. **

**But yeah. Tell me if the links worked or not. **

**HERE ARE A FEW QUESTIONS FOR YOU AUDIENCE MEMBERS! **

**What did you think?**

**Should I incorporate Shawn singing? If so, then when?**

**Should I do a character question/answer thingy? If I did, you could ask _any _character in this story _any _question. If you want to ask Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Shawn, Kayla, Donald, Tasha, Krane, or Marcus anything, ask away.**

**BYE BYE MY LITTLE SUNSHINES! Bree, wanna do the outro? **

"**Sure. Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers!"**

**Oh, wipe that smirk off of your face Adam! Why are you smirking anyhow? **


	13. Chapter 11

**Guess who is back with another chapter! That's right, this gal! HEH. **

**You thought I was dead, but you got me all messed up then. **

**Okay. So I have one more story to write that has an OC in it, but trust me! IT'LL BE FLUFFY MORE THAN ANYTHING! And no, the OC does not have a crush on Chase or Bree or Adam or Leo or anybody in the… book? The OC is in the eighth grade and based off of- someone in my school. And it's a boy, but he's actually in high school now. BUT whatevs. I was going to have Shawn sing one of **_**his**_ **songs in this chapter, but the guidelines forbid it and I'm a good child. *cough cough* Not really. *cough cough***

**But I try to follow rules in places that aren't my house. Even if it's the internet. **

**But at one point he will sing in this, maybe next chapter, and you'll know when. I guess I could just tell you to look it up on YouTube and listen to the audio if you wanna. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Shawn, or anything you may recognize. I do own Kayla, just not her last name. Shawn owns that one. **_

_**Adam's POV**_

Look, I'm not going to say I liked the food. I just going to say that-

"I _FREAKING LOVE _this food!" I shouted before I could think anything out. Of course I was stared at by my siblings and the two Canadian normies but who cares.

Not me, that's for sure.

"Well, you better love it. You're not going to love what happens next." Krane grinned. "This might be the last meal you'll have."

"So you're going to feed us after this?" Kayla asked before trying to stand up. Shawn grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down.

"No, you'll just not want to."

"And why is that?" Chase asked with an edge to his voice.

"Why, we're going to put through a simulation of your worse fear. Only one though, but one enough to make your core hollow out and fill you with only a ghost of your dreams, and turn into a whisper of your nightmares." Krane explained, causing even Leo to be silent.

"You couldn't be anymore specific could you? That really could never happen anyways, according to Chase's logic, but…?" Shawn said, ending his question with a… what's the word called?

"Kids these days."

The dark room cast a harsh glow on Krane's wicked smile. And bald head. It's hard to not notice it, even in complete and utter darkness.

"How about you first, shrimp?" Krane said evilly, gesturing to Leo.

"Actually, I'm good." Leo said quickly, but Krane shoved to the machine.

Leo gulped as he was hooked up to many wires, and lifted up off of the ground by the pod at the top of the machine. Krane placed a band that looked like a glow-in-the-dark bracelet that was the size of Leo's head around Leo's, well, head.

"Let's see what you're deepest, darkest fear is young one."

Krane stuck a needle into Leo's neck, and Leo fell asleep immediately.

The white panels around him turned into a dark room, just a dark room. Leo didn't seem to suspended from the ground anymore, but he still looked horrified. Was his greatest fear of the dark?

"Don't worry, Adam. Nothing has happened to Leo yet. The simulation takes a few seconds to start, get the environment ready. Sometimes, the environment is just a dark room." Krane explained. I sighed in relief. Nothing happened to my step-brother yet.

All of a sudden, Leo started gasping for air, choking. He clawed at his neck. I watched as his face turned purple-ish. All I could do was stand and watch. The wristbands would block me from helping him, anyways.

Leo let out one last exasperated breath and fell to the ground. The dark room turned back to white panels. Leo was still connected to the wires, but the band had disappeared from sight and he was no longer suspended in the air.

Words formed across the panels as Leo gasped for breath. A female voice spoke.

"Anginophobia. Fear of angina, choking, or narrowness."

Krane laughed a little. "Oh, how little of a fear. Grab the wimp, guards."

Two guys with metal masks on their faces came in, unhooked the wires, and grabbed Leo by the shoulders. They pulled him away to a chair only a few feet away from me. Krane must want us to watch the rest suffer.

"A _little _fear! This is terrible!" Bree exclaimed. She should calm down. I know she's trying to protect Leo, but Krane is a terrible guy. I just know something bad's going to happen.

"Fine. Your turn." Krane scowled. His scowl turned into a smile. "You were next anyway, Little Bo Peep."

He hooked Bree up just as he did Leo. He stuck the needle into her neck and backed away.

The environment changed immediately to a grass field filled with dandelions and other flowers. Owen was there, along with Caitlyn.

"Tag you're it!" Caitlyn shouted as she tapped on Bree's shoulder. Caitlyn ran off. Bree stood there, looking confused.

"Come on, Bree! We're only being tag. Don't be a buzzkill!" Owen smiled, before he ran off after Caitlyn. Bree laughed.

"Wait for me!" She began to ran, but fell with her first step. Bree groaned and tried to stand up. "Guys, a little help here? I fell and now I can't get up. Maybe my foot's just caught on something!" Bree shouted at her friends. They didn't seem to hear as they kept running and shouting about how they couldn't get caught by Bree- how she was being to slow.

"Guys!" Bree screeched. Tears began to form in her eyes. "My leg isn't moving!"

Her friends kept running.

"Caitlyn, I can't get up and tag you! My leg isn't moving!" Bree shouted, tears falling from her face. "Owen! I need you!"

They kept running until they disappeared over a hill.

"Help! Some. Body. _Help!" _Bree screamed at the top of her lungs. The environment changed back to white panels, just like Leo's. She had also ended up on the ground. Even after being suspended in the air. The band had stopped glowing, and the female voice began to speak again as the words formed on the panels.

"Ankylophobia. Fear of immobility."

"Ooh. That's worse, but still pretty wimpy." Krane grunted. "I guess pretty bad for a teenage girl with super speed. Take her to her chair."

The guards came up and unhooked her, pulling her to a chair next to Leo's.

"You're next, Einstein." Krane shoved Chase towards the machine. Chase didn't oblige, only let Krane hook him up to the wires. Another glowing band fit Chase with ease, and he was suspended in the air as well.

The environment changed to a car, filled with our family. Bree, Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Leo, me. Everybody. Everyone was frozen except Chase. The simulation hadn't started quite yet.

Soon enough, everybody was arguing. Chase hadn't said anything. He only sat quietly in the back seat, and he looked out the window.

Next thing you know, Chase's face turns from fairly calm to something like fear overdrive.

"_WATCH OUT!" _

CRASH!

Another car slams into the front of theirs and time seems to slow for everybody but Chase. He moves normally as everybody else slowly accelerates forward. Glass shatters everywhere and digs itself into our skin. Chase screams "Stop!"

And soon enough, time speeds up again and everybody is thrown everywhere. All you can hear is screaming and shattering glass.

The environment changes back to white panels and Chase drops to the ground. He is crying softly and whispering, "They're dead, I'm dead. They killed us." He just whispers that over and over again. The band is no longer glowing, and it looks as though it is about to slide off of his head. Words form on the panels and the voice that I am getting _very _annoyed with speaks again.

"Dystychiphobia. Fear of accidents."

"Ah, yes. We excel as we go. Take him away." Krane says, looking too happy about this.

The guards did what they did and sat Chase on the other side of Leo.

"How about…hmmm, yes. You next, King Kong." Krane said.

"Sorry," I said. I had the best remark in mind. Here it goes… "Wrong country."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "He said King Kong not Ching Chong, you dumbass."

"I thought Canadians were nice." I said, before stepping up to the machine.

"Sorry, wrong country." Kayla replied. "And it's only me who's not nice."

"Will you shut up?!" Krane shouted. He stabbed the needle into my neck and next thing I know, I wasn't in the room anymore. Thank god, that place creeped me out!

Instead, I was in a wrestling arena. Ooo what fun! I love wrestling!

I smiled- the people were cheering me on! "Adam, you suck! Adam, you suck! Adam, you suck!"

I started cheering with them. Might as well boost my self confidence before I fight.

I was just about to say 'you suck' when something slammed into me. "Ouch, quit it!" I shouted.

But whatever or whoever it was kept punching me, kicking me, slamming me into the floor. I felt blood pouring down my face. I screamed, it hurt too bad.

I screamed because Chase wasn't here to block me.

I screamed because I couldn't see.

I screamed because it hurt.

I'm not used to being hurt.

The fist stopped slamming into my face, and I felt tears softly falling down my face. Not blood pouring out harshly. I was lying on my back. Something moved out of the corner of my eye, and I turned to see the words forming. I faintly heard the female's voice speaking from above.

"Agliophobia. Fear of pain."

I could hear Krane speaking, but I couldn't hear what he said. Hard hands tugged something from my skin and clothes and lifted me off the ground. I felt my feet drag as they pulled me from the bright lights into the dark.

I was sat next to my sister, who was holding her hand over her mouth and crying softly. So quietly I almost couldn't hear her.

"You next, your highness." Krane spoke. Shawn hugged Kayla before she walked over to the machine. Krane hooked Kayla up to the wires. When he went to put the band on her head she swatted his hand away.

"Don't put it on with the thingy to open it in front. Like you did to the others. It looks very stupid. And it's more stylish the other way, too." Kayla said before moving her hand away.

Krane rolled his eyes and turned the band around. He placed it on her head sort of harshly and she mouthed 'ow' when Krane turned away. He turned back around, the needle in his hand.

"I saw that." He growled.

"Well, duh. I'm not slick." Kayla said. Now she rolled her eyes. "You're the crazy psycho bionic. At least _they _make sense and actually care about others. _They're _not heartless."

"I don't care about them!" Krane shouted and stuck the needle into Kayla's neck.

The environment changed to a Seclusion Room, or Bubble Room, of a mental institution*. There was one other person in the room with her. The other person was a french woman, small and frail. She smiled a crooked smile.

"Helloooo, sweetheart." the lady chuckled with her french accent. Kayla smiled a quick, frustrated looking smile before turning away and rolling her eyes.

"My name is Démentiel*. What is yours?" the lady said.

"Oh, helloooooo." Kayla mocked the lady's accent. "I'm Kayla."

The lady chuckled. "You are also infected."

Kayla's head snapped over to look at the lady. "Infected with what?"

"Dementia. Like me." the lady giggled. "Let me run my fingers through your hair darling. It will help you. Help you learn that you are not insane. You are normal." the lady leaned into Kayla's ear and whispered, "_They _are insane!"

Kayla began breathing hard. "I'm- i'm insane?" Kayla laughed nervously. "No. No. You've got it all wrong. Heh. You've got me all wrong."

"Ah, no I don't honey. You came here for the same reason as me."

"No, you're not here. _I'm _not here." Kayla said. "This is all just a figure of my imagination. Just a simulation." The lady laughed.

"Oh sweetie, you're the wrong one." the lady laughed again. "I'm as real as your fear."

Kayla began to scream, tears were pouring out of her face. I looked over to Shawn and saw him shaking. He kept telling Krane to stop the simulation.

"STOP!" Shawn shouted, and slammed himself into the side of the machine.

Kayla let out one last scream before sliding to the ground slowly. She was crying like everyone else.

"Agateophobia. Fear of insanity."

I blinked really hard. I've never heard of a fear like that before. Next thing I know she was sat somewhere nearby. Next to Chase. I could hear her sniffling still, which was weird. I've never thought Kayla would ever cry.

"What the hell was that?" Krane shouted, stomping over to Shawn.

"I've had enough. I've seen too many people face their fears." Tears were brimming in his eyes. "Why am I last?"

"Because I know your fears already." Krane explained. "I know who's is worse. I thought it would make it worse for the others who have worse fears than the one before think their fear wouldn't be that bad. I didn't know the simulations would make the fear seem weak. Leo is just afraid of the smallest things. I mean, I didn't know Kayla would have a simulation that was like as weak as Leo's simulation. Same with Adam's."

Shawn stopped talking and just stared at the ground.

"You next, Maple Syrup." Krane said, walking back to the machine.

Shawn was hooked up to the machine. I was awake enough now to see what would happen to Shawn without it being blurry at points. Both sight and sound.

His environment was a house. No. A house isn't comfortable. He was in a home. Kayla was doing homework at the table, a little girl who looked just like Shawn, without the lazy eye, sat next to her. She was humming to the tune of something. A young woman, but older than Shawn and Kayla, sat in a rocking chair. She looked like Shawn more than Kayla, but she had Kayla's nose and eyes. She was singing 'Take Me To The King' very softly as she knitted yarn into a blanket. She was singing so softly I could barely hear some of the lyrics, if at all, but it was beautiful. Shawn was sitting at a brown couch, in front of a fireplace. He looked almost happy, for the first time I'd seen.

But then a large man who looked like Kayla and Shawn together stormed in from what looked like the front door.

"Go make dinner, Kaya*. Aaliyah, you go help your mother or else both of you get it. Kayla, do your homework somewhere else." he shouted. The woman stood up and hurried the little girl into the kitchen. Her blanket and ball of yarn sat on the rocking chair.

Kayla stood and walked to a set of stairs. The man shoved her, and she stopped as her books fell to the ground and she was slammed into the rail of the stairs. "It should've been done a long time ago."

Kayla glared, and I expected her to say something smart alecky. But she only picked up her books and papers and started up the steps without a single word.

The man turned to Shawn, who had gotten up a long time ago and had headed for a phone.

"Where are you going, boy?"

"To the phone, father." Shawn winced.

That man was his father? Why would a dad treat his kids like that? That's wrong!

"Why do you need the phone, son?" his father asked, spitting a little as he spoke. The veins popped out of his neck.

"No reason, sir."

His father pulled his belt off and started toward Shawn. "Look at me boy." Shawn turned to him and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the belt. "You aren't allowed to call the police on me. You aren't allowed to call the police period. You aren't allowed to use the phone. You're not allowed to lie to me."

"I-"

"Turn around and get on your knees." Shawn turned back around and got on his knees.

"Hands _and _knees." his father said.

Shawn placed his shaking hands firmly on the ground.

The belt pulled away and I had to look away as the crack of a belt on skin repeatedly pierced the air.

Silence then pierced air, Shawn's whimpering cries and Kayla's quiet cries were the only things I heard. It scared me to open my eyes, although I knew it was over.

"Haphephobia. Fear of physical abuse."

**I'm so sorry!**

**Cliffhanger and stuff, too! **

**I hit you double! You deserve to hate me now! At least the chapter was really long. *sniffle***

**Shawn's actual father isn't like this, and I don't know if haphephobia is actually the fear of physical abuse. So many mistakes in this! **

**And feels! **

**And a cliffhanger! **

**I'm just gonna let Tasha do the outro. *goes to cry in a corner* **

"**Have fun sweetie! It's going to be ok! Oh, **_**and**_ **fried chicken for all of you computer lovers." **

_**mental institution*- **_**I would say asylum (or insane asylum) but it is apparently not used anymore. My friend said it's technically "politically incorrect". And she reads this fanfic. So she wouldn't get onto me about anything else except that, because she is **_**really **_**into politics.**

_**Kaya*- **_**I actually did mean to write Kaya, not Kayla. There mom's name is Kaya, and she is obviously the woman. **

_**Démentiel**_***- There are many translations for insane in french, but my favorite was this one. So translate the crazy lady's name from french to english, it will be insane. **


	14. Chapter 12

**HELLOOOOO SWEETHEARTS. (Heh, reference to last chapter with ****Démentiel.) **

**Okay, so apparently that last chapter was intense. Well, that's what **_**Dirt Kid123 **_**said. They also said to please update soon, so I am! You guys got luck that I'm updating now and not later, as in a few months or weeks later. But yeah. SO… here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 12, to be exact. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Shawn, or anything you may recognize. **_

_**Chase's POV**_

I sat in the chair, just staring at the wall behind Shawn. Krane, being the sick sick person he is, was _clapping. _

"Amazing. I'm going to let you guys, let's say, recuperate. We'll get out of the basement soon and you'll get to see the house. Have your own rooms, you know?" Krane said as he swiped on one of the panels.

Kayla's head jerked forward. I hadn't noticed it before, but her hair was ruffled a little from when Démentiel ran her fingers through her hair. A few strands were tucked behind her ear from the lady whispering into her ear. "We're in a basement? This is all a house? Does that mean we can get out of here easily?"

Krane laughed almost maniacally. This made Kayla wince. I wouldn't blame her, she does have agateophobia. "Oh of course not, darling. I made sure of it."

I leaned over to Kayla's ear. "Trust me, I tried to get out. I could barely get past three feet. And that's in the _basement. _This place is huge!" I whispered.

She nodded. Then she squinted her eyes at me. "You look like you were actually in a car accident."

I looked at my arms. They were dirty and smeared with blood, different sizes of shards of glass stuck out. I made a _hmm _noise. "I didn't notice. I don't feel any pain." I thought for a second. "I am a little sore."

"I am too. I think it's just the effects of the serum he stuck in our necks." Kayla said. I nodded.

"I know. I was analyzing the experiment during Leo's stimulation." I explained. She looked at me weird. "Look, I still watched Leo's stimulation."

"Oh good." Kayla paused. "I was going to call you a heartless-"

"Bitch?"

"No." She chuckled. "_Abnormal _bitch."

She stopped chuckling and looked around the room. "Ok, when are we getting-" Kayla froze. She put her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh, Shawn." very softly.

I turned to her brother who was still sitting on the floor of the machine, but the wires weren't hooked up anymore, and he wasn't wearing the band. He was just sitting there, the guards standing next to him. The dark circles under his eyes were very prominent. His hands were shaking, no- _all of him was shaking. _

He looked over to me, and I had to turn away. I looked at Adam instead. He obviously couldn't look at Shawn either. His eyes were closed. Then I noticed how bruised and bloody his face was.

_Agliophobia. Fear of pain. _

I didn't know that. I thought he only ever used me as a shield as a joke or to tease me. But he was only afraid to be hurt.

"Krane." I heard Kayla said from beside. I turned to look at her. She was crying a little and her teeth were clenched, as were her fists. "Get us out of here. Now."

Krane only tapped away at what seemed to be a small keyboard on a different panel.

"I. Said. _Now!" _Kayla screamed the last part, rushing towards Krane. The guards grabbed onto both of her arms and dragged her back to her seat. Shawn turned to Kayla.

"Stop." Shawn shook his head and more tears began to fall. "Just stop. He's going to hurt you."

"He's putting all of us in danger!" Kayla screamed at Shawn.

"Just stop." Shawn calmly replied.

"I don't want to see everybody like this! I don't want to see _you _like this ever!"

"_KAYLA STOP_!" Shawn shouted. He looked to the floor. "Just… no. You'll get hurt if you don't stop. I don't want you to get hurt." He said calmly.

"You already got-"

"Kayla!" Shawn snapped his head towards Kayla. "Stop."

"Let's just get out of here." Kayla said angrily.

"Ok. Let's go, friends." Krane said, turning away from the panels.

I stepped in front of the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was everywhere. My shirt was tattered and my jeans had holes in them. My shoes were dirty, only dirty. The rest of me was a forbidden tale that nobody would ever want to read. Let's just say it involved blood, dirt, glass, and a piece of metal.

I sighed and walked away from the mirror. I walked to Bree's room. Everybody else was in there.

Leo's face was still a little purple, and his neck was red with claw marks and blood. Bree's skinny jeans were covered in green from the grass she had fallen on. Her left leg looked a little stiff, but she could move it. Adam's face was covered in blood and bruises. Kayla only looked a little ruffled. Shawn was nowhere to be seen.

They were talking about what it was like to live with the fear they had. I cleared my throat, hoping that would catch their attention. Sure enough, they all turned to look at me.

"Hey." I said softly. Adam smiled and patted the open spot next to him. I slowly moved over to sit next to Adam.

"Where's Shawn?" I decided ask. "I'm just curious, not trying to be rude."

"He's looking at his…" Kayla began, but she stopped talking.

"His what?" Bree asked slowly.

"Scars." Kayla sighed and closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "His scars."

"From the simulation?" Leo asked. His voice sounded hoarse from the effects.

"No." Kayla opened her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "From our dad."

"Your dad really did that to you guys?"

"Yes. He did. What happened in Shawn's simulation only recently happened. Right before we were taken here. We don't even know what happened. All we know is that right after that the lights in the house went out and then everything went black."

Kayla paused.

"Right when we got here, Shawn was gasping. Like he had just ran a marathon."

"But running marathons are easy." Bree said. Kayla shook her head.

"Easy for you. You have super speed, and you're bionic. It's going to be a little easier. He was gasping like a _non-bionic_ just ran a marathon." Kayla sighed and closed her eyes again. "Tears were running down his face. When he saw me, he instantly told me how he hated it when our dad shoved me. I told him I hated the sound of the belt crack, but how I was glad that I didn't have to see him in pain.

"He gave me a hug and I hugged him back, cried into his shoulder. Krane told us to suck it up. So we did. But Shawn was still upset and in pain and…" She paused and turned to Leo. "That's why he slid over to the wall almost immediately after we walked in, Leo."

Leo seemed to take this in. "Oh. I didn't really think about it. I just thought he was shy. As in _extremely _shy. Like he had social anxiety or-"

Leo stopped when he noticed everybody was glaring at him. He raised his hands in defense. "Sorry."

"Anyways." Kayla coughed. "There were worse times. At one point Shawn wanted to kill himself, but then mom taught him how to play guitar. He watched people do covers on YouTube, at our friends house because we don't have a computer, and then he just kind of distracted himself from his life using music. He'd lock his door after a beating and get lost in music. I've never heard him sing, but I know he loves to sing. More than anything."

"Really?" Bree asked. "That's great!" She shook her head quickly. "Not the beatings the thing about getting lost in music."

Kayla nodded. "I danced to forget how terrible our dad was." She smiled. "Shawn sang and played guitar, with a little bit of piano."

Bree smiled. "I love to dance. But I can't here. I don't think I would be able to. I'm too worried about Tasha and Mr. Davenport- and getting out of here."

"Same here." I added. "I understand why Krane wanted us, or his '_master_', but why do they want you guys? You guys are normal. I mean Leo's normal*, but he's related to us and Krane and his master are after our whole family."

"I'll tell you why."

We all turned to the door. Of course it would be Krane standing there. His wired, terribly terrifying face made some of us jump.

"They are in fact _not _normal." Krane chuckled. "However they are not bionic."

"Then… what are they?" Adam asked. "OOOH I GOT IT! They. Are. _Robots_!"

"Uh-no." Krane said. "They are something unbelievable. You'll think of some teenage love story that involves vampires or something _very _stupid. But in fact, it is not stupid. At all."

"Tell us!" Adam exclaimed.

"What are we?" Kayla asked, now on the edge of her seat. Or Bree's bed. Krane shrugged.

"Tell us, Krane. This is not any of our business, but it is Kayla's and Shawn's to know." I grumbled through gritted teeth. At this point, Shawn had walked in wearing his flannel shirt per usual.

Krane laughed. "Do you really want to know?"

We all nodded. It was very obvious we would want to know. This was exciting, and Krane had us hanging by a thread. Kayla and Shawn would want to know no matter if Krane was holding us captive in curiousity or not. It was kind of their bodies.

"They're werewolves."

**Sorry that the chapter is kinda short. **

**Okay, so maybe I lied. Shawn isn't singing in this chapter, or the next one. Because next chapter will be from Tasha or Big D's point of view. Or not. I don't know. It could be next chapter.**

**BUT MY OH MY. **

**Another cliffhanger as expected. Oh well. You'll live with another cliffhanger after that last one. **

**Do **_**not **_**start thinking Twilight or some other sick teenage love story. No. Just stop. **

**Okay, well if you have any questions, just ask away in the comments or PM me! I'm going to let **_**Douglas **_**to the outro. *points at Douglas and laughs***

"**I'm going to look stupid but ok. Whatever. I've looked stupider. Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers."**

_**Leo's normal***_**- Okay, so I know that after **_**You Posted What?! **_**Leo became a bionic and blah blah blah. BUUUUT. When I first started writing this, Leo didn't have bionics. In the show or in this fiction. But about when I got to chapter… four, maybe? Leo got his bionics and crap. Don't hurt me at all if you'd prefer Leo with bionics, but no. Not in this.**

**Or not yet, at least. *smirks***


	15. Chapter 13

**I haven't been updating many things in a while, so I came back. YAY FOR YOUUUUU!**

**I'm a little nutjob. **

**But tank you for (OH SHUT UP SPELL CHECK! I DID THAT ON PURPOSE) reading/reviewing/following/favoriting, even though less people are probably reading because of the OC thing. Like they always say - OCs are either hit or miss, and they are most often miss. I still use them because… my OCs are my babies. **

**Since this is a short chapter, and because of writer's block, Shawn won't be singing. Next chapter he won't be either, but that's because it's in Donald's and Tasha's POV. ;)**

**WARNING: 'Tis a short chapter my lassies, so be prepared for something very, very short.**

**Oh, and I'm wondering - should I change my username? :P**

***sing-song voice* Adaammmmm, do the disclaimer, pleasssseeeee!**

"_**Disclaimer: Sunwolfee does not own Lab Rats, Shawn Mendes (as much as she wishes she could), or anything you may recognize; she only owns the plot and her OC, Kayla."**_

**I can't believe you told them my plans about kidnapping- uh, what? Nothing, I said nothing!**

_**Bree's POV**_

Whoa…

That was more unexpected than I thought. I can't believe that Shawn and Kayla are _werewolves! _This is totally reminding me of Twilight, the werewolf thing, not everything that's going on. Ew, I hate Twilight!

Shawn, mouth gaping, drops his towel (thank god he's already dressed). "What?"

"Do you need me to explain, young ones?" Krane asked. We all nodded, even Chase. "A long time ago, there were _normal _wolves living in a forest, all except one. He had a toxic in his veins, his blood, and one day he bit a human. That human got sick with flu like symptoms, but really, all it was were the wolf toxins making it's way into the human's blood. They felt these symptoms for about a week or so, and soon - the wolf toxins made them turn into a wolf. Not a standing hairy human with claws, fur, and a muzzle, but an actual wolf. After the first few weeks, they got to decide when they wanted to turn into a wolf or a human, all of it based on one simple thought." He explained.

"I remember us being bit; we were attacked on our tire swing by a pack of wolves. And I remember the flu - I mean, toxin thingy - but we never changed." Kayla stated, simply. Krane scowled.

"Kids never understand anything anymore." Krane mumbled. "You guys were injected with a medicine that stopped you from turning into wolves, early. You guys are now able to control when you want to be a wolf or not. Simple enough for you?"

Kayla shook her head, but Shawn nodded. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. I blinked once, and Shawn wasn't there anymore.

In his place stood a large, brown wolf, with a bit of gold in the fur whenever sunlight hit it. I could feel my eyes widening.

"It's so majestic…" I heard Adam whisper. "Like a unicorn."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's stupidity. I kept my eyes on focused on the wolf, it's brown eyes darting everywhere, taking in the change of height and body shape.

The wolf sneezed, not-so-gracefully, and Shawn was back with a blink.

"Ouchh." Shawn said, rubbing his sides and arms. "That hurt."

"Ah, you changed a little quickly, because it's your first time changing in so long. Normally, it takes about a minute." Krane said to himself. He then laughed. "Oh, of course you're in pain, your bones are mending to the shape of a wolves bones, your skin stretching to form the body of the wolf. It's going to hurt."

"Victor, honey," Kayla laughed nervously, stepping up to Krane and putting her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't have told me that, because now I'm not going to want to turn into a wolf, ya dipshit."

I stopped myself from laughing at how serious Kayla sounded. Krane was like a vicious animal locked in a cage (he actually _is _a vicious animal, but he's not in a cage), he's always ready for his next attack.

Apparently, Shawn was ready too.

Krane reached out to punch Kayla, but Shawn shifted almost immediately - I was expecting his shift to take a minute, like Krane had said, but he hadn't changed his whole life. He was like a ticking time bomb. He could turn into a wolf at any moment, quickly because of how long the wolf in him has waited.

It was like time was going in slow motion - which I hate, because the speed in me wants everything to be fast. Shawn leaped towards his sister's attacker, Krane's hand still stretched out, and he pinned Krane down, his large paws on Krane's chest. Shawn was growling. I haven't seen this side of Shawn, but I made a mental note: Don't mess with his sister.

Then I realize, after the fear test, he probably got more protective of his sister. She got more protective of him, also, but I think Shawn is afraid that their father will come back. And right now, it looks like Shawn has had enough of this torture and abuse bullshit.

I had to look away as I heard a deep scream and the loud growling of Shawn. Then I heard extra growling - Kayla had shifted, wanting to help her brother. Soon, there was quiet.

That was it, quiet. I had to listen closely to everything in the room before I could look. I heard Leo's whimpering, Chase's loud heartbeat, Kayla and Shawn's heavy breathing. Adam was just in my peripheral vision, looking quite terrified.

I listened closer, trying to pick up everybody's heartbeat. Chase's was easy, and so was Leo's. Adam, Kayla, and Shawn's came after. That was it.

No Krane.

**Oh. My. God. **

**I can't believe I did that, but I did it, and it's supposed to be a filler chapter! What the hell was I thinking when I wrote this? **

**That was **_**way **_**too fucking rushed, the chapter was too, but I did it anyway. I know I've said this a lot, but it's cuss word of the day, and I'm sooooo fucking stupid. Surprise, surprise. We were all expecting this someday. Speaking of surprises...**

**I've probably friggin' ruined/spoiled the surprise I had in mind for you guys. **

**Gosh. I really hate myself right now. I'm cussing too much because I friggin' ruined the surprise and friggin' killed Krane. Just somebody do the outro. Shawn, baby! Do the outro! And your skinny legs are perfect!**

**Yeah, Shawn got bullied in elementary for having chicken legs (true story, this is not a joke - look it up if you don't believe me).**

"**Don't **_**tell **_**them! I hate admitting to that!"**

**Do the outro, Shawn. Just do it.**

"**Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers."**


	16. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ SOME OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, IF YOU DON'T READ THEM ALREADY. THIS MEANS A LOT TO ME, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ IT.**

**Hullo, Benitos! **

**This story has come farther than I ever thought it would, and, with that last chapter I gave you, I decided to give you an extra update today. But first, I would like to thank you guys so much for reading this! **

**You guys are what inspire me to keep writing, even if my writing isn't that great! I honestly thought this story wouldn't get past chapter four because of flamers, haters, and writer's block. Yet here I am, writing chapter **_**fourteen**_ **- yes, **_**only **_**chapter fourteen, but still important to me. It's only my fourteenth chapter and it has fifty one reviews. Yeah, I bet somebody else has done better, but this is the best I've done in my whole life!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'm sad to say this story will have to come to an end, but not today. Not tomorrow either, but sometime after chapter twenty. I'm just glad people have actually read this and appreciate it, and it makes me happy everytime someone favorites/follows or reviews, or even just **_**reads **_**it. **

**So, to make you guys happy, I have decided to do a sequel! The sequel will hopefully be better, but I'm not doing it for better. I'm doing it so I'll get to see you guys happy, because you're the ones who made me happy. **

**Thank you for reading, and here's chapter fourteen of **_**Deja Vu**_**!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Shawn Mendes, or anything you may recognize; I only own the plot and my OC, Kayla. **_

_**Donald's POV**_

Tasha and I have been looking for the kids for days now.

We called the police, getting a search party ready, and the first place we told them to look was that old warehouse. There wasn't any vital signs, which frustrated me even more than before. After that, I told them to look everywhere. Just everywhere, nowhere specific. The search party couldn't find anything, not a single sign of the kids.

A day later I remembered their GPS signals, but when I checked, it seemed Krane had already blocked them. The television had to be my only escape, but the news only made it worse. Two other teens, Kayla and Shawn Mendes, appeared to be missing also. A search party had also been sent to look for them, but once again, nothing of these kids were found.

I gave up. I called off the search parties, told my family to stop looking, and moped around. Tasha tried to cheer me up, but she ended up being just like me. She called off the search party she had tried to start when mine was done. She told her half of the family to just stop, and soon enough, she was moping about Leo and the bionic kids that she had taken care of for a few years now.

One day in particular was more depressing than others. That day, it hit me that Adam, Bree, and Chase - and Leo - might actually be gone. It could be forever, or it could be temporary. But if Krane is still who he really is, they could be gone; not dead, but used against the world for bad.

I cried that day. That was the first time I'd actually cried about something that wasn't me. Tasha cried with me, but I didn't acknowledge her. I only cared about my kids right then.

A knock on the door scared me, and I hopped up, thinking it would be my kids. Then I sat back down, slowly. They were with Krane.

"Go away, I already called the search party off." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Mr. Davenport?" some familiar voice said, making me perk up. It sounded like Chase. "You changed the keypad, and Eddy won't let us in. Open the door, please."

I stood, distracted by the voice, but deep inside I was thinking that it could be Krane coming to get us now. I opened the door, surprised with what I saw. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and the other two missing kids, Kayla and Shawn, were standing right in front of me.

Chase ran up to me, pulling me into a warm, and wet - it was raining - embrace. I could feel his tears falling onto my chest. I hugged him to me tightly, resting my nose on his shoulder. I could feel my own tears beginning to fall down my face.

"I missed you guys so much," I said, kissing the top of Chase's head.

"We missed you, too," Chase said, then he said something I didn't expect, and it only made more tears fall down my face. "Dad."

Adam and Bree joined, hugging around me and Chase, and Leo came up from behind. The other two kids stood in the rain, smiling. Then the boy turned and hugged the girl, tightly.

Tasha came up, crying harder when she saw the kids. Leo turned and ran up to her, hugging her. Adam, Bree, and Chase followed. I smiled, turning to the other two kids. I beckoned them in, and the obliged.

As soon as they stepped in, I hugged them. "Thank you, for coming back here with my kids."

"They saved us, dad." Chase said, shuffling his feet. "They killed Krane."

I pulled back, and smiled at them. "You saved them. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I hugged the boy, putting my head on his shoulder as I cried harder, and he patted my back. I had to let them stay here, I heard about their father on the news. I had to get their family here, they had to stay with us, away from their father.

"How did you kill Krane?" I asked. The boy sighed, pushing me off of him gently so he could explain.

"We're- um- we're werewolves."

"It's complicated, Mr. Davenport, but they're _totally awesome_!" Adam shouted. Typical Adam. Chase rolled his eyes and began to explain, telling me how it really worked. I listened, amazed at the science.

"Let's not discuss it, let's just be glad it's all over." the girl said, crossing her arms.

"She's right." I said.

"It's all over."

**That was a short, fluffy chapter for you guys. I cried while writing this, seriously. No joke. **

**But Mr. Davenport and Kayla aren't right - it's not over. They don't know about Marcus though, but we do, and we know he has to come into play.**

**You may think it's easy, especially with how easy Kayla and Shawn killed Krane, but it won't be. Marcus, being Krane's boss, is more powerful than Krane, at the moment. He wasn't as powerful in the actual show, but in this, he would have to be. **

**Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers!**

**Bye Benitos! I love you, and for the last time this chapter, thank you. **


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen, you guys! Come on, we can do this, or we can die trying! I would rather live, and it's not possible for me to die from too much writing! Or I might, I've been working on original books, like the things that start a lot of fanfictions, and fanfictions. All in all, I'm working on like - what? Eight projects right now, and I need to start a few more. Ugh, I'm glad I deleted some of my old works, because that would suck. Half of those are novels, the other half are fanfictions. (Even though one of them is on hiatus, and I just took one of them off hiatus, so I need to get working on that other one again. I hate having so much work to do on one thing, and yet it's on hiatus forever.)**

**I deleted two of my stories, one of them for this community, actually. Remember **_**Separated Love**_**, in which separated was spelled wrong? Yeah, I deleted that. Got past the prologue and decided that I really didn't like how that was going. Really, OCs aren't always the best ideas. But this book has one OC (remember, I do not own Shawn) so I can't be talking about that one. This book has gotten farther though, and the OCs didn't come in so early, so *sticks out tongue.***

**Replies**

_**tennisgirl77: **_**It's all good, since you probably haven't been on this site in a while, right? Thank you for complimenting my writing, and I'm excited for the sequel, too! Thank you, once again! And thank you, for the last time this chapter, for the awesome review! :)**

_**AwesomeWriter2013: **_**Tank you. It's great seeing someone else who has been here since the beginning (AllAmericanSlurp, etc.), and I'm about to cry. That was such a heartfelt author's note I had, and you're like, BOOM, trying to break the wall between my eyes and water. Yay, this on the very, very favorite list! I'm hoping to update more, so you'll get the sequel much faster, my good friend. ;) (I actually think I remember seeing your first review - on the prologue, I believe? Or was it the first chapter?)**

_**Dirtkid123: **_**I know, so unexpected! But we should all be excited, we were waiting for this moment! *chanting* Krane is dead! Krane is dead! Krane is dead! I love the word love, don't you? I just love hearing it when somebody says they love something I did, and you, my good sir (it doesn't matter if you're a girl or not, I'm calling you sir), did exactly that. Here's the - uh, soon update? **

**This chapter is like a filler chapter, and yes, this time Shawn will actually be singing. I will tell you when to cue the music, and I'm thinking about using his song '**_**Bring It Back,' **_**since that song seems to fit this book most. In my opinion, at least - for you, it could be a different one of his songs, but who cares? I think **_**Bring It Back **_**works, so I'll tell you when to go to the magical app called YouTube, or whatever you use. Listen to the audio, mainly because there isn't a music video yet and blah, blah, blah. **

**That's it for the super, duper long author's note, get reading! **_**Marcus**_**, do the disclaimer please. *smirk***

"**Disclaimer: Sunwolfee does not own Lab Rats, Shawn Mendes, **_**Bring It Back **_**(in which the lyrics aren't in this chapter, we're following the guidelines), or anything you may recognize; she only owns her OC, Kayla."**

_**Adam's POV**_

"So, you're Canadian? And you still lived in Canada before Krane kidnapped you, and you weren't even planning on moving, or the family wasn't?" Mr. Davenport asked Kayla and Shawn, who were now sitting on the couch, exhausted from the painful shifting. The two only nodded, like they weren't sure what to say. They must not be used to being in someone else's house.

"Then why were you on Mission Creek News, if you don't live in Mission Creek?" Mr. Davenport asked. Tasha gave me a look, one that said '_I never even thought of that.'_

"Oh, I think they were doing the world wide reports then. You know, the one where they talk about stuff like Russia, China, _Canada?_" Chase replied to Mr. Davenport. He seemed to be going through a 'dad' phase, even though Mr. Davenport tensed up a lot at the word, and Chase knew that.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha both oh-ed, and started laughing. They obviously didn't care much about anything at that point of us missing.

"Is it okay if one of you guys turn for me?" he asked, smiling at them, excitedly. Shawn groaned and stood, getting to his feet.

He started retching, nothing coming up, and then he started screaming in pain. Mr. Davenport jumped back, and put his hand on his chest, me laughing at his reaction, of course. Shawn's skin started shaping into that of a wolf's body - and let me tell you, it looked very painful. It was something, after going through my fear test thing, I didn't want to go through.

There stood the graceful, whose sneeze wasn't, staring right at Mr. Davenport. It looked as though it was glaring, and that was when I realized, the eyes were too human to belong to a wolf. Those eyes were Shawn's, not those of a wolf.

_**Bree's POV**_

I heard a guitar strumming from one of the guest rooms, and I smiled at the peaceful sound. It sounded beautiful - I couldn't stop myself from swaying my way down the stairs and into the guest room. I was shocked that it was Shawn's, but I soon remembered how Kayla said something about Shawn losing himself in music.

Shawn was sitting on the bed, a beautiful guitar sitting in his lap. He was facing a window opposite of the doorway, and he obviously couldn't tell I was standing there. A string sounded off, and he shook his head, cursing under his breath when he messed up.

I could recognize the first few chords, Mr. Davenport taught me those few only, and I noted in them in my head. _Am, G, D, Bb, Bm. _

I decided to knock on the door frame, making Shawn jump at the sudden noise, and the guitar made a screeching sound.

"What song is that?" I asked, walking over to him and sitting next on the bed next to him. He sighed.

"It's not a song, it's one of my songs." Shawn mumbled, looking at the strings. I smiled.

"Kayla told me about this, you don't have to act embarrassed." I replied. "What's it called?"

"_Bring It Back,_" Shawn said, still mumbling.

"Could you possibly sing it for me?" I asked, sticking my lower lip out in a fake pout. Shawn sighed, and nodded.

**(CUE MUSIC. SEARCH ON YOUTUBE AS: SHAWN MENDES BRING IT BACK AUDIO)**

The notes played again for a few seconds, in turn. _Am, G, D, Bb, Bm. Am, G, D, Bb, Bm. _And so on.

He began to sing, quietly at first - but I couldn't blame him. He was still shy, and he had only met me two days ago.

His voice got louder as the pace quickened.

Then there was the chorus. It made me start to dance terribly, shaking my head, swaying, tapping my feet, making it look like I was having a seizure. It wasn't particularly the type of song for this kind of dance, but it was acceptable.

Some points, he would close his eyes. I could see the vein in his neck, which means he was probably hitting those notes, and it made me mentally 'woop'!

The tempo got faster, and so did my seizure dance. I started waving my hands in the air.

When the song began to get slower again, my dancing did too. He dragged the last note out a bit, on purpose obviously, and my dancing ceased to exist, thank god.

**(THE SONG PROBABLY ISN'T FINISHED, SO EITHER KEEP READING, OR WAIT UNTIL THE SONG ENDS. IT'S A VERY SHORT SONG, ANYWAYS. I WOULD SUGGEST TO JUST WAIT.)**

"That was amazing, Shawn!" I exclaimed, patting his back multiple times.

Loud whoops came from behind us, and I turned to see Adam cheering, Chase clapping, Kayla smiling, and Leo rolling his eyes at Adam, but still congratulating Shawn somehow.

Shawn stood up and put the guitar down. "You guys were listening?!"

"You have your guitar?!" Kayla shouted, pointing at the beautiful light brown guitar. Shawn nodded.

"Mr. Davenport got it for me somehow, but that's not the point!" Shawn shouted. Kayla pulled her back, putting her hands up in defense.

"What's wrong with others listening to you sing?" Adam asked.

"Bree asked, and Kayla's my sister, she should know better." Shawn explained. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, my dad just used to yell at me about it. I get mad now, because of him. I'm really sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Kayla sighed, walking up to her brother and hugging him. "Father is in jail now, Mr. Davenport said that the policeman found out about him, and arrested him, when we disappeared."

"Whatever." Shawn replied, pushing Kayla off of him. Tears welled in his eyes as he shoved his way out of the room. Chase followed him, mumbling something about Krane being a dick and Canadians.

I looked to Adam and Kayla, and stood up, hugging them. Leo came up.

"Hey, where's my hug?"

We all broke the hug up and crowded around Leo.

"Hey, I didn't ask for you guys to squish me!" Leo shouted, trying to shove everyone off.

"Sorry, little dude. You're stuck in here for now," Adam laughed, rubbing Leo's head.

I smiled. It was great to be like this again, with Kayla joining in on the hug, knowing that Mr. Davenport and Tasha were near.

**My husband (Shawn) is a little sensitive. This could only mean one thing - Chase to the rescue!**

**Next chapter: Chase comforts Shawn and fluff.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Shawn confuses Marcus and the rest of the family, except Chase maybe (because he is the smartest person on earth), by going all out Canadian in a few sentences.**

**I can't wait for that chapter. **

**Tasha, do the outro!**

"**Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers!" **

**See you in a few weeks, AllAmericanSlurp! (Or whenever you're back.) ;)**


	18. Chapter 16

**DUN DUH DA! **

**Hullo, I'm officially excited for next chapter! I can't wait for the Shawn confuses Marcus sentences, because I'll finally be able to write Canadian! (I'm Canadian, but I try to write like I'm not, so you don't get confused.) **

**You know what, **_**AwesomeWriter2013 **_**-** **we do get a Chase and Shawn scene, because everybody loves it when Chase helps somebody. If people like the fluff, between everybody pretty much, we'll do more little Chase and Shawn scenes. Mainly because we love seeing Chase be sweet, and Shawn (being the little sensitive teddy bear he is) is just adorable when he's upset. **

**This may be weird, but I was listening to goat noises while writing this, and sadly, it's true. But then when all of the goat noises ended I just listened to some random song about sideburns. :3 **

**This chapter - Chapter Sixteen, we're getting so far in this story! - is very fluffy between Bree and Adam, and then also between Chase and Shawn! If you're starting to ship Chase and Shawn, I'm going to laugh. Should we ship it?**

**I mean, there's going to be three books in this "series". (Oops, a little spoiler. Sorry.) Hey, let's just have Cawn(?) do the disclaimer?**

**Chase: Cawn? **

**It's you and Shawn, or should I say, Shase? I'll just let Shawn do the disclaimer.**

"**Disclaimer: Sunwolfee does not own **_**Lab Rats, **_**Shawn Mendes *cough cough* me, or anything you may recognize; she only owns the plot and her OC, Kayla."**

_**Bree's POV**_

Adam sat, sadly, on the side of Shawn's bed. He kept staring at the wall. Whenever I would call his name, he would just turn to me and blink, and then he'd just go back to staring at the wall.

Really, if I was staring at that wall for that long, I would get tired of it. I'm getting bored of it already. It made me worried, because Adam gets bored much easier than me.

"Come on, Adam," I whined, tugging on his arm. He turned to me and, for the first time in thirty minutes, he sighed. "You need to tell me what's wrong."

"I didn't mean to make Shawn mad, I just heard the guitar and thought it sounded pretty, and I thought the others would want to hear." Adam pouted, facing the wall again. I groaned - at least I got him to talk.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know Shawn is sensitive. Plus, after all we've been through, you wanted to be and let the others hear, so you were just thinking Shawn would like the attention, right?"

I mentally fist pumped when Adam nodded, and said "Yeah."

"I just don't get it!" Adam shouted. "Why did he yell at us, like when Mr. Davenport found out about that… thing."

I nodded. "Well, I get it. You saw what he went through on the fear thing, and you wouldn't want to go through that, especially if the guy that abuses you doesn't like it when you do what Shawn just did."

Adam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That made no sense, but all in all it made _total _sense, I just don't know how that explanation worked. I don't even know how Shawn's explanation worked, and his was much more simple, Bree!"

"Sorry if I upset you, I'll just leave." I stood from the bed, the sheets ruffled, and looked down at my feet as I began to walk out of the room.

I felt sorry for Adam, really. He was the most confused because, well, he's Adam. The situation we were in was just getting better, and then Shawn just _had _to get upset. But I couldn't blame him, he went through a lot. He did good though, and the others were _cheering _for him.

"Bree, wait!"

I turned around and Adam engulfed me in a hug. "I just want somebody to comfort me right now, okay?"

I nodded, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. I sighed. "It's okay, Adam. I know what you're going through with the confusion and etcetera, I went through it once with Owen." I rolled my eyes, and Adam laughed.

"Thanks, Bree. You're a great sister." I smiled at Adam's compliment and thanked him. "And whatever was wrong with Shawn, that's on Chase. I shouldn't have worried about what he said - Chase was going to figure it out, anyways. LOL."

I pushed him away from me. "You may be sad, but you went way too far with the LOL thing, because we don't _actually _say LOL in real life. Just… no."

Adam hung his head, and I sighed. I was about to apologize again, but he lifted his head quickly and said, "Let's go get ice cream! Mr. Davenport said the town got a new one two days ago!"

I laughed and followed Adam to the front door.

_**Chase's POV**_

I could hear Shawn playing a guitar right when I stepped into the lab, exiting the elevator.

"Thank god, I finally found you!" I rushed towards him, out of breath. "I've been searching the house everywhere and you weren't-" I stopped myself and looked around. "How did you find the lab?"

"Your dad showed me when he gave me a tour of the least complicated parts of the mansion." Shawn sniffled. "Then I saw his guitar, cool shit happened, and he said I could play it whenever I wanted to."

I nodded and pulled a desk chair up next to him. "Why did you freak out just a few minutes ago?"

"Like I said, my father didn't like it. I would get beat every single time somebody heard just a single chord." Shawn's eyes looked a little milky, but that could have just been me.

I still felt terrible for him. He went through worse things than me getting trapped in my capsule that one time, when Adam saved me. No father should ever do that to his kids, and if they do, they must have to be sick, _sick _people to be able to do that to an innocent child.

"Shawn, I know your dad was a terrible person." He gave me a glare, and I winced as I realized what I said was probably very stupid to say, I still continued. "But that's all over with - besides, we were cheering you on man."

"I don't know the difference of screaming 'shut the fuck up' or shouting 'encore' yet. My dad never let me talk to anyone outside of the house, besides teachers, so I got stuck learning stuff in school, doing chores, playing my guitar and singing, and then getting beat for no reason - or there is a reason, it's just a terrible one." Shawn explained.

There was a long pause filled with silence, because I had no idea what to say. I didn't even have a clue. About five minutes later, Shawn's eyes started watering.

"What's wrong?"

"My little sister didn't deserve to go through that." Shawn whimpered. I raised my eyebrow.

"Kayla? I thought she was your twin?" I asked. Shawn shook his head.

"Not Kayla, but she didn't deserve that either. I mean my twelve year old sister, Aaliyah." He replied, he wiped his eyes. "I wish I could see her right now, tell her it's all going to be okay."

I started to shake my head and sighed. "I know how you feel, but we need to stay here for now. It's safer here."

Shawn, who was fiddling with his figures, whipped his head towards me so fast that I swore he was going to get whiplash. "Didn't you get taken _from _this house? This house is about as safe my dad on crack right now, and our house is just the same. Besides, if this house is safer, and Aaliyah is related to us, she's in about as much danger as us and needs to be here with us."

I pushed the chair I was sitting in back a little. "Sassy much, lately?"

Shawn sighed and hit his head on the desk, making a _thunk _sound. He left there, not moving his head. I wondered if I was annoying him, or frustrating him, and I was just about to ask when I heard Shawn's silent cries.

I lifted his head and saw the warm tears running down his pink cheeks, the crying making them look more flushed. "You just need a hug."

So I hugged him, and he cried into my shoulder. I know this probably looked gay, but the kid needed it.

And it looks like I'm the only one here for him - at the moment.

**Soooo… How was that fluffy chapter? **

**Omigewd, I'm so freaking excited for next chapter. Like, you have no idea. Marcus returns, heh, and Shawn gets to confuse him - which I'm pretty sure we're all looking forward to a confused Marcus. **

**I love you all, and now I'm going to let… I don't know, who hasn't done the outro yet? Right, Sebastian! S-3, do the outro, hun. **

"**Fried chicken for all you freaking computer lovers."**

**Shut up, you did it wrong anyways. **


	19. Chapter 17

**Here it is, the chapter of a lifetime!**

**It's the Return… Of… Mister… Marcus. (I capitalized those words because, why not?)**

**I really have nothing else to say about this chapter, except for two things.**

**Enjoy. **

**Enjoy Shawn confusing Marcus.**

**You guys are gonna love this. And I'm going to do the disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Shawn Mendes, or anything you may recognize; I only the plot and my OC, Kayla.**_

_**Chase's POV**_

After a long night, trying to sleep, I just gave up and tried to sleep in a _real _bed, not my capsule. On the way to the stairs, I noticed one of Eddy's screens, the one I ran into the morning after my nightmare*. I tapped on the screen, but instead of Eddy, a hand came up.

A robotic hand.

_It's just a random robotic hand that has nothing to do with you or your family, right? After all, Eddy could just be playing a prank on you, again. _

Then a voice began to speak, and Chase recognized the voice almost immediately from his nightmare.

"Do you know what this is, Chase?" the voice asked, turning the hand a little. I could see something behind the hand, and I tried to focus on that instead. It was a plant from the front porch. Whoever it was, they were obviously at the front door.

Chase slowly stepped towards the door, and he could hear his family waking up. Shawn and Kayla were already making their way into the living room, he could hear them behind him, and the voice kept talking. "You did this to me, you and your family. You tried to kill me, Chasey. And now…"

The hand disappeared. I could hear Adam gasp, but I paid him no attention. I was slowly creeping up to the door. They could probably see me, but I decided to give it a shot. Everybody else was awake by now, and they were all watching as I reached for the door handle.

The door swung open, and I jumped back, remembering the time when Tasha hit me in the nose with the door. My mouth gaped at the sight in front of me, and I could hear Bree whisper.

"Marcus."

_**Adam's POV**_

The whole family was backing up, nobody knew what to do - not even Chase. We (the bionics) kept trying to send each other messages, but we all knew that we didn't have telepathy. At least, not yet, I hope.

Shawn tapped on my shoulder, and the gripped it. He squeezed lightly, trying to get my attention. I turned to him. "Tell the others that I'm going to try to distract him, okay?"

I nodded, and told my siblings as Shawn rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows and stepped up to Marcus.

"Hey, dude I don't really know. Umm… How about we just call it friends?" Shawn stuck out his hand for Marcus to shake it. Marcus just glared at Shawn in confusion. "Come on. I was going to collect the loonies and toonies out of my knapsack and head to the Beer Store for a two-four. On my way back, I'll pick us up a double-double and some Timbits, then we can have that back bacon for breakfast. If you spill your Tim's because I'm driving 20 clicks over the speed limit, I'll give you a serviette to use in the washroom. And don't worry—I've got a mickey of vodka to put in our Caesars. If you change your mind, save me a seat on the chesterfield, eh?*" Shawn patted Marcus on the shoulder.

I squinted my eyes as me and my siblings stalked around Marcus, who almost looked like he was about to grab a bible and slap Jesus into Shawn. I almost laughed, but kept walking. I wondered why Shawn talked about beer and vodka, but then I realized that he was just coming up with everything on the spot. Kayla caught on and began to follow us.

"What?" Marcus mouthed.

"I said-"

"No, I don't need to hear it anymore. Just let me get on with what I was doing, you weird little British kid." Marcus snapped. Shawn began laughing.

"I'm not British." Shawn chuckled.

"French?" Marcus asked, and this caused Shawn to bust out laughing even harder. Then Bree kicked out with her foot, and hit Marcus in the head, knocking him to the floor. Shawn put his hands on his knees, still laughing a little, when he leaned closer to Marcus and said only two more words.

"I'm Canadian."

I ran over to attack Marcus, but he struck out and hit my stomach, winding me. I fell onto my rear end and gained my recovery while Chase made a force field ball. Shawn and Kayla, who were in the process of shifting now, stared in amazement. The ball struck Marcus in the chest, and he fell back onto Shawn, which he was now a wolf and snarling right in Marcus' ear.

Marcus jumped away from Shawn, confused now. He knew who they were, and what they were, he just obviously wasn't expecting it. This gave Bree a chance to attack, who came in with a quick attack, doing something to him I couldn't quite see, as she was using her superspeed. Marcus attacked back, using his as well.

But Kayla The Wolf was also prepared.

She leaped in and tore Marcus basically away from Bree. Dragging him to the ground, she winked at us - something wolves can't do - giving us a signal to attack. We all rushed for him, but he shoved Kayla off and stood. H

He smirked, and then _bam, _just like that he had disappeared. We all stared at each other, and Kayla and Shawn turned back into humans. We did it!

I spoke too soon, because Marcus appeared on the screen, smirking that same dumbass smirk.

"This isn't over, Davenports."

**That was a crappy chapter, but I'm just glad Shawn got to confuse Marcus, amirite? OOOOOHHH, speaking of!**

**Marcus, do the outro pwease!**

"**Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers." **

_**the one I ran into the morning after my nightmare*- **_**I'm pretty sure you all remember this, but just in case it's a reminder for all you happy little pills. :)**

_**~~~_chesterfield, eh?*- **_**My dad says this all the time, so excuse the vodka and beer thing. But I remembered it and I hear it all the time so I just decided, why not?**


	20. Chapter 18 (Epilogue)

**Omigewd, I'm literally crying right now. Shawn freaking Peter freaking Raul freaking Mendes (S.P.R.M. XD my computer wants to correct it to SPERM) made a new music video for his song **_**Stitches, **_**and basically, he got beat. You couldn't see who was beating him, but it was obviously a girl wearing an invisibility cloak, and he did such an amazing job at acting that he should be an actor/singer-songwriter. (That's so Harry Potter.)**

**You have no idea how hard I'm crying though, because it literally reminded me of this. (And it pained me to see my baby **_**actually being beat, **_**and not in my head - even if it was acting) Do you remember chapter eleven? Where Krane had them do the fear thing? That's what it reminded me of, even though he wasn't being beat in a house, his family wasn't there, and it wasn't his father. **

**I'm so proud of him right now that I don't know what else to say, except the rest of these chapters might be short, because I think this might only go up to chapter twenty or whatever. (SPOILER: I'm lying.)**

**Let's just have Chase do the disclaimer.**

"**Disclaimer: Sunwolfee does not own Lab Rats, Shawn Mendes, or anything you may recognize; she only owns the plot and her OC, Kayla."**

_**Bree's POV**_

We hadn't finished the battle with Marcus, at least not yet. But we did defeat Krane, and he was easier than I thought he would be. I guess we were wrong about Krane, he was never the master. Chase was never the pawn. In fact, Chase had no play in these roles, for now. Marcus was the master, and Krane was the pawn. Krane was dealt by Marcus. Who knew Krane just acted like he was the strongest bionic ever, when in reality, he was the weakest?

I sat on the couch, like it was any normal day, waiting for my brothers and friends to be ready for school, since they weren't as fast as the girl with super speed.

Mr. Davenport finally let us back in school. After so long, school felt like a heaven to me, especially with what we went through. Shawn and Kayla now went to Mission Creek High with us, and their family - all except their dad - were moving to Mission Creek very soon.

I felt like Marcus, who hasn't finished the battle yet, is just a tiny speck of dust that I will have to worry about later. Just not on my own.

Kayla and Shawn seemed to be doing well in school, and Adam, Chase, Leo, and I returned to the usual; training and pretending to be normal. Not everything seemed to be normal though.

We all could feel the threat of Marcus looming over us grow with every passing second, minute, hour.

Days went by now. Adam, Leo, Chase, Kayla, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and I stood in the bleachers, cheering as Shawn - who had become an _amazing _hockey player - skated over to the stand where other hockey players sat. Ethan, who I was extremely annoyed with by now, took Shawn's place.

We all ran down into the stand, and Adam started patting Shawn on the back. "All we need to do now is to teach you how to hit Chase with that hockey stick, like you do with that puck."

Shawn suppressed a smile and laughed a little. "Nah, Chase is too nice."

"That's exactly why you should hit him. He's a buzzkill!" Adam shouted. The rest of us laughed, except for Chase - he seemed pretty offended.

"It's true, bud." Kayla chuckled. "You're a party pooper."

Chase scoffed. "Am not."

"You also seem to act like a four year old." I butted in, and Chase tried not to laugh.

"Whatever. Shawn, the coach is calling you." he said, pointing at a muscular man who was wearing the coach's uniform and calling for Shawn. Shawn furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's not my coach, and it's not the other team's coach either." Shawn's eyes almost seemed to glaze over for a second. "But I think I should go over there anyways."

"Wait, Shawn." Mr. Davenport sounded concerned. He stood in Shawn's way, blocking the teens sight of the man. Shawn's eyes instantly went back to normal. "Don't go over there."

"Why not?"

"Well, 'he' is wearing _the necklace._" Mr. Davenport explained.

All of us gasped, except for Kayla and Shawn.

"It can't be her." I explained.

"Who's her?" Kayla asked.

"S-1, and she works for Marcus." Mr. Davenport explained.

**Cliffhanger, eh? This calls for a skunk!**

***takes Shawn's net and puts it over a skunk***

**Chase: "Ew, that skunk just sprayed me."**

**You probably deserved it.**

**Chase: "But I didn't do anything!" **

**The skunk doesn't know that.**

**Chase: "I stink now."**

**Shawn: "SO DOES MY NET!" ):0**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 18… AKA EPILOGUE! :D **

**You guys are probably so very happy, and so am I! Sequel comes out soon, and S-1 plays a big role! SPOILER! **

**I probably should've said SPOILER **_**before**_ **I told you that. Oops. :3**

**I'll see you guys later with some one-shots and the sequel! S-1 DO THE OUTY.**

"**Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers!"**

**Don't sound so happy. **

"**But I'm playing a big role in the sequel! How could I not be happy?"**

**Because we all hate you.**


End file.
